Gallifrey's Legacy
by Dengirl
Summary: The consequences of what happened in Belial's Child are about to rear their head and two people are about to return, both with something very precious.
1. Chapter 1

_**The consequences of what happened in Belial's Child are about to rear their head and two people are about to return, both with something very precious.**_

Jack was busy doing paperwork; god he hated paperwork.

It had been nearly ten months since the Doctor had gone. He was finally beginning to accept the fact, and was even thinking of having some sort of memorial service.

He hadn't yet gathered the courage to tell those that knew and loved the Doctor...well those that could remember. It seemed that time had snapped back into place after the Doctor had closed the barrier and Donna had suddenly disappeared from the TARIDS, back to her life of no memory of the Time Lord...he'd checked.

He also had to decide what to do about Seska. How long could he keep him hidden? Not just from UNIT but from the Shadow Proclamation.

How long before it became known that Earth's defender was gone? How long before the first alien race decided to try its luck?

He was glad of the sound of the Hub door opening and walked out onto the gantry to see who it was.

It was Ianto and what was he carrying...Was that a Moses Basket? What was he doing with one of his sister's kids; he knew the rules. He was about to rebuke him until he saw Ianto's face.

Gwen had arrived minutes after he'd called, Rhys following behind, his arms full.

"Where is?" she asked.

"Med bay," Jack replied.

She scowled. "Med-bay, dear god," she said and disappeared inside and reappeared a few minutes later.

"Really Jack," she said." It's not contagious, it's a baby."

She moved the blanket to reveal a small baby. It let out a snuffle and opened its eyes and stared at Gwen with huge brown eyes.

"Poor little mite, where's your mam?"

"Gwen," Jack said.

Gwen looked at him. "It's yours isn't it," she said, brushing a lock of blond hair from its forehead.

"It's not mine...look at him, really look at him."

She was quiet for a few moments whilst she studied the baby. Her eyes widened.

"Oh...oh, but that's...it can't be."

"That's why I've called Martha. I'm not an expert on DNA."

"It doesn't matter whose he is, he still needs feeding and changing. Rhys, bring the stuff and they disappeared back into the med-bay.

"So," Ianto said. "What do we do if he is?"

"I can't think about that at the moment Yan."

* * *

Martha Jones Milligan, UNIT's resident alien expert stepped out of the taxi. She looked out at the Plas; she never thought she'd be back here again.

Jack hadn't said much over the phone, something about a DNA test; oh well, she'd soon see.

It would be good to see Jack and the others again and perhaps the Doctor would turn up; there'd been no sightings of him for a while.

She took her time to walk across the Plas, taking in the hustle and bustle of Cardiff.

She approached the tourist information shop and stepped inside. Making sure that no-one had entered behind her she touched one of the books on the shelf and a door clicked open.

She stepped through and it closed behind her.

She walked to the end of a small corridor and placed her eye against a small pad.

There was a series of beeps and she tried not to blink as light placed across her eye.

"Recognise Martha Jones Milligan," Jack's voice said.

There was a hiss as the door began to roll back. She was greeted by an unexpected sound...a baby's cry.

Gwen must be in...but then she thought, he's a toddler now.

"Martha Jones Milligan," a welcome voice said and Jack appeared.

He was smiling but she could see the smile was forced.

"Looking good beautiful," Jack said.

But she wasn't fooled; something was up, and given that this was Torchwood, it was going to be something huge.

"You said something about a DNA test?" Is it to do with the baby I can hear crying? I can tell it's got a healthy set of lungs."

Jack's smile dropped. "I need to know something."

She knew that tone of voice. "Jack?" she said in her sternest Doctor's voice.

"The baby...I need to know...know who his parents are."

* * *

They walked into the med-bay and Martha stopped.

The baby may have had a shock of blond hair, but she would know those eyes anywhere...so like...stop it she told herself; be objective.

The baby let out a surprised squeak when she took a sample and looked at her with hurt eyes.

She did as she always did with every DNA test, but this time the results could mean be mind-shattering.

She read the results and she blinked and read them again...just to make sure. She left the small lab and took her time climbing the steps, letting it sink in.

They all looked up when she finally reached the top, so she thought, out with it.

"There's human DNA and..." she paused, knowing that what she said next would put the proverbial cat. "And there's Time Lord DNA."

She saw the expressions on their faces and continued before they could speak. "But the human DNA is dominant. He's ninety-percent human and only ten percent Time Lord."

Jack spoke first. "Do you know who the parents are?"

She hesitated then went on. "The human DNA belongs to someone on your records Jack. Someone only known as Ash. The Time Lord DNA...it's the Doctor's"

"He's alive," Jack breathed

There was silence and then Ianto said. "Jack, what are we going to do?"

Jack said nothing. He pushed past Ianto and up the steps and into his office; the closed door told the others they shouldn't follow.

"Who's Ash and what does he mean the Doctor's alive?" Martha asked.

* * *

Jack sat in his office, a thousand thoughts and feeling whirled in his mind. He'd been alive all this time, alive in whatever hell was behind that barrier. And now it seems he was back and had another child, and Ash was the father.

It wasn't the fact that he'd had the child or the fact that it was Ash.

It was the fact that he'd gone to Ianto and not to him; hadn't trusted him enough.

That was one problem, what to do with the baby was another and another was why had he abandoned it.

Then there was Ash; how to tell him he was a father and the ramification of that; another part human, part Time-Lord in existent; who knew what that would mean.

He needed space and time to think. He stepped out of his office and everyone looked up.

"Thank you everyone. Gwen, leave the stuff, I'll manage. Ianto, go home. I have things for you to do in the morning. Martha, you can use my apartment, and no buts...go."

He jogged down the steps and took the baby.

No-one argued; they could see he was not in the mood.

He waited until they had all gone before he let the facade drop. He placed the baby back into the Moses basket and took it into the office.

He turned off all the lights bar the small lamp on his desk; the hub was in shadows. He placed the basket on the desk and looked at the baby.

"Why did he leave you here?" he asked.

He almost fell off his chair when a voice came out of the shadows

"Because I had to."

He stared into the shadows; he could just about make out a shape...a shadow within the shadows.

"Doctor," he said and went to move towards the shadow.

"No," the Doctor said and he could no longer see even the shadow of the Doctor.

"Just promise you'll look after him."

"If you're in trouble, I can help," he said and moved again.

"Please Jack, no closer and I don't need any help...I'm fine."

Jack knew that was a lie.

"You've been missing inside another dimension for nearly ten months and have had a kid, and you're fine."

"Please Jack, just look after him."

Jack could hear the urgency and the desperation in his voice.

"Let me help."

"No...I have to go."

"Does he have a name?"

There was silence and Jack thought the Doctor had gone, then he spoke.

"Tell Ash...tell him I'm sorry."

Then there was silence and Jack knew the Doctor was gone, back to wherever he had come from; the shadow was just a shadow.

Jack looked at the baby, who stared at him with so familiar eyes. He picked up the phone, dialled and waited.

"Ash, its Jack. I need to see you."


	2. Chapter 2

The screeches and the howls echoed across the empty plain.

The Doctor stood on one of the ramparts of the fortress that had been his prison for the last eighteen months.

He was tired...no exhausted. It had taken a lot of energy to hide his pregnancy and the birth from the Darkling and to force a hole through the barrier, and take his son to safety.

He wanted to stay, he really did, but he couldn't. He rubbed his left palm when the mark that reminded him of his slavery itched; his master was coming.

"Time Lord," the Darkling's voice said before it coalesced next to him.

"The machine, it will work?"

"You'll have your victory."

"Then you will build me more of this machine. There are many that still do not bend their knee to me."

The Doctor let out a humourless laugh. "A monster ruling monsters."

"Who said it is this dimension. I wish to conquer your dimension. But first, finish this."

The Doctor watched as the Darkling walked away...now he knew what he had to do.

He walked along the rampart and jogged down a set of steps and into the courtyard.

The machine sat in the middle, a metallic anachronism in a place of stone.

It hummed with power; a machine made to paralyse. He'd refused to make it a machine that killed, knowing that he was too valuable to punish for his disobedience.

But that was before the Darkling said it wanted to conquer his dimension...before he'd threatened those that he loved.

He ignored the creatures that were guarding the machine and began changing the settings.

Now the machine would kill and keep on killing, until there was no life left.

The Darkling wanted an empire...well he would get one...an empire of the dead.

He could feel the power building; it wouldn't be long and he thanked Rassilon that the fortress was built right next to the barrier.

He knew that he had to do something painful to sure that the Darkling couldn't find him. He looked up at the ramparts, could see the Darkling, hoping that it would be distracted long enough for him to escape.

He walked casually towards the gate that led to the barrier, just as the machine reached full power.

The effect was sudden and horrific and he tried to close his ears to the noise of things dying.

He forced himself to open the gate, he wouldn't have much time.

The barrier hissed and spat, almost like it could sense his presence.

He took at small flat device and was about to place it against his left palm when he heard.

"Time Lord!"

No more time.

He pressed the device against his palm and clenched his fist. Heat instantly hit flesh and the smell of cooking flesh caused his stomach to roil.

But he couldn't linger; he wasn't safe yet.

He could feel the Darkling coming.

He drew a stolen blade and stepped up to the barrier and as the Darkling coalesced he sliced the wrist of the same hand, and as the Darkling roared his name he fell through the hole that opened.

He crashed to the concrete as the hole closed. He was oblivious to the screams of the woman he'd suddenly appeared in front of.

* * *

"Ash," Jack said as he handed him a file. "He'll be safer with them, they're good people. He'll have an ordinary life, go to school, get a job and have a normal life. If he stays with use, you might as well paint a target on his back."

"But he's my son."

"James will be fine. This way we can keep an eye on him without putting him in danger."

Ash sighed. "I wish the Doctor was here. I just want to know why."

It was then that Ianto burst through the door.

"Jack, you are not going to believe this!"

* * *

It was just another UFO sighting, one only logged by the avid spotter.

There was no-one to see it land, no-one to see the small fleet of cars pull up to it.

No-one to see the occupants walk up to the limousine.

"Welcome back sir," a well dressed man said as he opened the door.

"Make sure the cargo is handled with care. I do not want any damage."

"Yes sir, may I take your coat."

The person he addressed gave him his coat. "Actually, get it laundered, white gets so dirty."


	3. Chapter 3

He let out a groan, which alerted the person who was writing on a chart.

He tried to move his head, but pain shot through it.

"It's best not to move, not until we've done a CT, and you're dangerously tachycardic."

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in Washington Hospital ER sir."

He frowned. "Washington?"

"You were found on the street with a head injury and other injuries. We need to get you stable enough for a CT."

He didn't want that; he knew what that would lead to.

"No."

"Sir, we need to know if you have any damage to your brain."

"No...no," he repeated and tried to move again.

"Sir, please don't move," the person said.

But he did and he fell off whatever he was laying on and was on his feet and running, before anyone could react.

The cry of "Security!" rang out and he could hear the pounding of running feet behind him, so he ran faster, until the sound of pursuit receded, but he still kept running.

He ran until his legs gave way and he tumbled to the floor. He got to his hands and knees and crawled into what he hoped was a safe place and curled up and within seconds his eyes closed and sleep took him.

* * *

"It opened where?" Jack said.

"Washington DC," Ianto replied. "And the Doctor's mobile pinged."

"Anyone matching his description seen around the area?"

"Searching," Gwen said. "Yes, a John Doe was picked up and taken to MedStar Washington Hospital ER...oh that's not good."

"What?"

"He absconded..."

Gwen went quiet.

"Gwen," Jack said again.

"It say's he had second degree burns to one palm, severe lacerations to the same wrist and some kind of head injury. It says he was disorientated and ran when they wanted to do a CT."

"Dammit. Yan, does Doctor Stoneleigh still work for Homeland Security?"

Ianto tapped on the keyboard. "Yes."

"Then we're going to owe him one huge favour."

* * *

White Coat walked into the large hanger and watched as the crates were unloaded and one of them was undone; its contents dragged out.

It was struggling as expected; it really did have its dams' rebellious spirit...that wouldn't do.

"Hold it still," he said and took out what looked like a dog collar and placed it round the struggling form of a young child.

"Since you will not behave, you will have to be collared."

He stepped back.

"You will obey," he said and twisted a dial on a small box.

The child let out a shriek and collapsed to the floor and cowered.

"That's better," White Coat said. "Bring it to the holding pens."

* * *

Hundreds of miles away and on a different continent a sleeping form woke with a cry as a child's shriek filled his mind. He shot up, eyes wild with fear, looking round at the dark corners.

It was dark and he was glad of it, as his brain was trying to escape from his skull.

The child's shriek reverberated in his mind.

"Shut up...shut up!" he cried and he got to his feet.

A noise made him look up and then he was blinded by a bright light and the sound of an engine...a helicopter.

His hair was whipped by the downward thrust of the rotors; he had to get away as the light was hurting his eyes and the sound of the engine was grating on his already shredded nerves.

He started to back down the alley but he heard footsteps behind him. He whirled round and there were three police officers advancing slowly.

He turned back and in the haze of the light he could see three more silhouettes.

A voice startled him by shouting. "Kill those lights. He's not a criminal!"

Whoever the voice belonged to must have been in charge as the helicopter rose and the light no longer hurt his eyes.

He blinked, trying to clear the coloured spots of light from his eyes. As they cleared he could see a person standing way too close...he was trapped.

"It's okay Doctor," the person said,

He frowned, how did the human know his name? He chanced a step closer and looked at the human.

"Do you know me?"

"Yes, I do."

He took another step and scrutinized the human's face...then a name came to him.

"Doctor Stoneleigh?"

"Hello," Doctor Stoneleigh replied.

* * *

Ash sat by the bedside of the man he thought he'd never see again...the man he'd believed was dead until twelve hours ago.

The man who had given birth to his son.

He still couldn't believe get used to that, even though he knew the Doctor had other children.

The steady beep of the monitor told him he was alive, but that was all. He'd been unconscious when Doctor Stoneleigh had arrived at Torchwood with him.

The machine didn't tell him what had happened and why he'd come back and why now.

He took hold of the Doctor's uninjured hand. "I called him James, I hope you like it. He's only nine months but he's already got your independent streak and they think he's going to be as smart as a whip. I guess that's your ten percent."

He stopped...had the hand he was holding tightened?"

But the Doctor only let out a breath and the hand relaxed.

"Where did you go and why are you back now?"

But there was no answer, only the steady beep of the machine.

. He placed a picture of a baby who was staring at the camera with serious brown eyes on the small beside cabinet.

"Wake up soon," he said and stood. He kissed the Doctor on the forehead and then left.

He left the Hub and walked across the Plas.

He was unaware of being watched, but he would soon wish that he had.

* * *

"Well, well. You are a long way from your own time, aren't you captain?"

White Coat allowed himself a smile; his spy within Homeland Security had been correct.

His property was on Earth and at Torchwood, and it was vulnerable.

This made his job easier and yet more difficult... easier in that his property could not fight him and harder because he was within Torchwood and he knew that they would fight to the death to stop him retrieving his property.

It was fortunate then that he'd brought men of violence with him; he did so hate getting his hands dirty.

He watched as one of his property's protectors disappeared out of sight...soon his property would once again belong to him.

* * *

Jack was in the Hub on his own with Doctor Stoneleigh and the still unconscious Doctor.

"Well, that's quite a story," Doctor Stoneleigh said after Jack had finished filling him in.

"Then it's no wonder his messed up, poor bloke doesn't which side to be on. So, where's this Seska and have you told him his mother's alive."

Jack shook his head. "I haven't."

"You should, or both of them might never forgive you," Doctor Stoneleigh replied. "Anyway, think I'll turn in."

He was about to get up when an alarm went off.

"What?" Jack said. "That's the intruder alarm."

He stood up and had only gone a few paces when the Hub door buckled and then with explosive force came off its hinges.

Both Doctor Stoneleigh and himself were knocked off their feet.

Jack was on his feet first but found himself on the wrong end of a rifle barrel.

"I advise you not to move captain, he will kill you," a voice that sent chills down his spine said.

He could only glare at the figure as he stepped closer and brushed a small amount of debris from the sleeve of his white coat.

"Now captain, if you will kindly show me where my property is."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack blinked and said with wide-eyed innocence. "Property, surely you need lost and found."

That earned him a rifle butt to his stomach.

"Please captain, do not insult my intelligence. It would be pointless killing you, but this one," White Coat said.

Doctor Stoneleigh was shoved forward and onto his knees. One of White Coat's men placed a hand gun against his head.

"One more time captain, where is my property?"

Jack really had no choice; he could only hope that the Doctor could forgive him.

White Coat and a man in a smart suit started following Jack down to the med-bay when a crashing sound came from below. They hurried down and stopped at the door...the bed was empty.

The monitor that should have beeped in alarm was in a corner, quietly smoking; there was no sign of the Doctor.

"Find him!" White Coat barked and the man in the suit spoke into his com and the sound of booted feet could be heard.

Then something caught White Coat's eye and he moved to the small cabinet and picked up the photo that Ash had left.

"Well, well, it seems my property has been breeding again."

He handed the photo to the man in the suit.

"Find this, I want it."

Jack could do nothing, they would find James and he would become another possession of the bastard that was now standing in his med-bay.

Wherever the Doctor was, he could only hope he would stay out of White Coat's grasp.

* * *

The Doctor had heard the voice and felt the hand take his. He wanted to speak but his brain refused to co-operate. He forced his hand to contract but it was only fleeting.

He heard the voice again but then it was gone and he fell back into his healing coma.

Then he'd been woken again by what sounded like an alarm cutting through the fog of his healing sleep.

He heard raised voices and he strained to hear what they were saying. Then his hearing crystallised as a voice from his nightmares jumped to the fore.

No...please, not him...not again.

He tried to move but his movement was restricted by wires. With rising panic he pulled at the wires, but they refused to move.

With a snarl that was part frustration and part anger he pulled harder and the machine toppled and crashed to the floor, taking the wires with it.

He couldn't waste time thinking about the noise. He got to his feet and with not quite his usual grace stood. His legs didn't feel good and his head was spinning.

He could hear footsteps; they were coming.

No time to escape...he was trapped...unless...

He grabbed his discarded jacket and...oh thank Rassilon, he pulled out what he wanted and slipped the perception filter round his neck, moments before Jack followed by White Coat and a man in a suit entered.

He froze, not even daring to breathe as White Coat barked "Find him!"

Then he almost moved when White Coat picked up something from the bedside. He had a brief glance at it; it was a photo, a photo of a baby.

It was only a glance but he knew it was his son.

Then White Coat said something that made his blood freeze...White Coat knew. He had to get out, find his son, before White Coat.

But he was stuck; if he moved he would be seen, but if he didn't then another child would fall into the hands of a monster.

He would have sighed with relief when White Coat and his men moved out of the room, taking Jack with them. He still didn't move, not until he was sure. When he did move he knew it wouldn't be easy as White Coat's men were everywhere, looking for him.

Finally he felt safe enough and he moved.

It was easier than he thought and he quickly made his way to the lowest level and found what he was looking for; a secret exit that Jack thought no-one knew about.

He splashed his way along the sewer and came to a metal ladder and climbed it with some effort; his hand was not quite healed and his legs were still shaky. With a grunt he moved the cover and emerged into the Cardiff night...he was free, for now but needed help to find his son.

He sniffed the air, searching for a scent, one that he knew must be here; he'd finally recognised the voice.

He set off at a brisk walk, he knew had at least the rest of the night and even a little of tomorrow. Even White Coat couldn't just snatch a child off the street. He would have to be subtle, as would he.

But when he found his son he would disappear, even if it was on this stinking planet; there were plenty of places to hide.

He glanced back at the now distant pillars that marked Torchwood's location and hoped he would never have to set foot inside it again.

He turned and walked into the night.

* * *

Jack had been shoved back up the stairs and into the office where Doctor Stoneleigh was already being held.

"I take it by the activity the Doctor's absent without leave."

"He's probably in here somewhere," Jack replied. "That bastard will find him."

"I assume that's the one referred to as White Coat?"

Jack nodded. "See's the Doctor as his property. If there's a choice between the Master and him, I'd take the Master."

"Isn't that a bit like choosing between Hitler and PolPot?"

Jack said nothing and watched the man in the suit sitting at Ianto's desk; he could only hope that he couldn't breech the firewall.

He knew that just by trying it would have triggered an alarm and Jack had no doubt that White Coat knew it as well.

White Coat's men returned and the conversation seemed animated and Jack guessed it was to do with the Doctor or the lack of.

The office door opened and an unhappy White Coat walked in.

"It seems captain you have the advantage, but no matter. I will soon have something else my property wants. If we do meet again, then you will no doubt be trying to take my property away from me. I bid you farewell."

With that he left and Jack knew that White Coat knew where the Doctor's son was.

"I'm sorry," he said and all he could do was wait for UNIT.

* * *

Ash had been tired and had gone straight to bed. He turned out the light, leaving only the light from the street lamp to illuminate his room.

He tried to settle but he felt uneasy...like he was not alone.

He tried to shake off the feeling but it persisted.

Then he heard the sound of feet shuffling on the carpet.

He peered into the shadow.

"There's no point in hiding. If you want to live, come out."

A low chuckle came from the shadows and someone said.

"Is that anyway to talk to the mother of your son?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ash couldn't believe his ears and then his eyes when he turned the light on.

"Doctor...how?" he managed to stammer.

"Oh, Time Lord, healing coma, superior biology...but never mind that."

The Doctor's genial tone left his voice and it was replaced by a tone that Ash didn't like at all.

"Where is my son?"

Ash knew that lying wouldn't help; the Doctor would smell a lie even as it was formed.

"Safe," he replied.

That earned him a scowl and a dark stare.

"Safe, my son isn't safe with any human."

The way the Doctor said 'human' made Ash's hackles rise.

"At least they wouldn't abandon him and leave him on a doorstep," he retorted.

Ash had forgotten how quick the Time Lord was and he found himself pinned against the wall, the Doctor's forearm pressed into his throat.

"Do you think I had a choice?" the Doctor hissed. "Do you think I willingly abandoned my child?"

Despite the pressure on his throat Ash said. "He's my son too."

"Biological accident," the Doctor snarled. "Now, where is he?"

Ash said nothing; he wasn't going to put James's safety at risk; not whilst the Doctor seemed unstable.

"Fine, then I'll rip it from your mind," the Doctor growled and the pressure was gone from his throat.

But hands were clamped painfully tight to his head.

He didn't have the training that Time Agents had and he felt the Doctor's mind tear into his, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hide anything.

Suddenly the Doctor was gone from his mind and was backing away. He knocked over the lamp and the room fell back into orange lit darkness.

"You love me?" the Doctor said, his voice no longer harsh.

Ash took a moment to speak, his mind still ringing from the invasion.

"Since that night at the tavern on Selt."

The Doctor's expression hardened again. "What, after you bedded me?"

Ash moved then, until he was within arm's reach of the Doctor.

"No, from the moment I talked to you. You didn't look or sound like a slaver. I...what does it matter, you don't want me. I'm just human."

He flinched when the Doctor reached out, but it was only to place a hand gently on his cheek.

"Who said I didn't want you?"

* * *

The Doctor had only intended to get information from Ash and he'd been angry when that information hadn't been forthcoming.

Then Ash had cut him to the quick when he'd accused him of abandoning his child and his anger had become incandescent.

He'd then done the unthinkable and invaded someone's mind. Yes he'd found what he wanted but he'd also found something else.

Ash had more than liked him; he loved him. He'd felt that emotion but he also felt the heartache...the heartache of thinking that he was dead...the heartache of thinking he would never see him again and the heartache that when he had come back he'd never came to him.

The heartache of not being able to see his son...he couldn't take it anymore and he broke the contact and when Ash had said that he didn't want him he'd said.

"Who said I didn't want you?"

Ash blinked and looked at him with eyes so similar to someone he loved.

"But the Master...?" Ash said.

He smiled then. "Two hearts, room for both."

Then he stepped forward and kissed Ash.

"You are the father of my child, my Inari, owner of one of my hearts."

But Ash pulled back and asked that question.

"Why did you leave?"

"Because I had no choice, it was the life of one for the lives of billions."

"But you came back and left our son."

"It was safer for him."

* * *

"You could have told me you were pregnant."

Ash realised the Doctor had gone quiet, so he fumbled for the fallen light and righted it. He was grateful that it still worked and he blinked at the light.

The Doctor was leaning against the wall, whatever energy anger had given him seemed depleted, and he looked very unsteady.

There was no way Jack would have let him leave; something was very wrong. He picked up the phone and the Doctor's reaction told him everything.

"No...don't!" the Doctor said, the panic in his voice was blatantly obvious.

He started dialling and this time the Doctor moved...no, stumbled towards him.

"Please...he's there!"

Ash lowered the phone. "Who's there?"

The Doctor grabbed hold of Ash, his grip painfully tight and said two words.

"White Coat."

Ash hadn't expected that, no wonder the Doctor had run.

"You need to rest," he said and guided the Doctor to his bed but the Doctor resisted.

"No...I have to..."He didn't finish the sentence as he passed out.

Ash sat in the chair next to the bed, watching the Doctor sleep.

White Coat...how had that bastard survived? His brief encounter with this particular piece of trash had been burnt into his soul.

He'd had to watch as White Coat had ordered the murder of one of the Doctor's children...had to watch that tiny body fall to the ground...had to watch as the Doctor fell apart as his son's blood soaked into the sand.

He'd never felt the desire to kill in cold blood, but White Coat, now he would have no problem killing him.

If White Coat was at Torchwood, then the others could be in trouble; he had to know.

He searched the Doctor, making sure he had no sonic. For good measure he wedged a chair against the bedroom door, checked his weapon and left.

He was about to enter the Plas but he stopped; he could recognise hired thugs when he saw them...White Coat's men. He didn't have to be a genius to know who they were looking for.

There was no way he was going to get into Torchwood; it looked like he was on his own, with just an emotionally unstable Time Lord for company.

He hurried back; time was short and their son was far away.

He hoped the Doctor was still out of it, but as he walked in he knew he wasn't going to be that lucky.

The Doctor was leaning against the door frame, the remains of the door and the chair were scattered across the floor.

"If you wanted me to stay, you could have just asked."

Ash was unsure of what mood the Doctor was in but reading his body language he seemed relaxed.

"I take it you tried to get to Torchwood?"

Ash nodded. "Not good, White Coat has eyes on the Plas."

"Hired muscle, to keep the likes of you distracted. White Coat will be long gone...and we need to find our son and since I seem to be without my ride we'd better get cracking."

* * *

Jack watched the screen as another of White Coat's men tried to look casual...nice try.

Then he'd seen a flash of blond hair and had zoomed the camera in...Ash...no don't and breathed a sigh of relief when he turned away.

He was waiting for Doctor Stoneleigh, who he'd smuggled out via the secret exit to return with reinforcements...well trained killers to silence other trained killers.

He'd had a pretty good guess as to how the Doctor had got out; guess his secret wasn't that secret.

He had no idea where the Doctor was now and he could only hope that the APB he put out would get results.

It was then that he felt it...that familiar feeling and then the sound...please, not now.

He turned and there it was, the blue wooden box materialised and moments later a very angry looking Seska appeared.

"Harkness...where is he? Where is my mother?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jack was having a very vivid déjà-vu as he found himself staring into angry brown eyes.

"Let me get this straight, you allowed the person that wants to turn my mother into his personal attack dog this close."

Seska held up a finger and thumb. "And now my mother is running and with some kind of head injury. Oh and White Coat knows where my half-brother is."

Jack said northing; how could he?

"On top of all that, you didn't think of calling me. It wasn't important enough to let me know that my mother was alive!"

Seska's voice had been rising in volume until he was shouting.

Finally Jack retaliated. "Where were you kid...I'll tell you where, not here. Not once in the time your brother has been here have you bothered to call or even see him. You should have been here!"

The look on Seska's face was so familiar, it almost made Jack feel guilty about his outburst...almost; but his temper was up.

"None of this is my fault. I wasn't the one who threw himself into another dimension and then abandoned his kid!"

Seska's faced hardened, again so much like his father.

"And if my mother hadn't made the mistake of caring about you stupid apes..."

Seska stopped then and there was silence; it was as if he'd realised that part of him that was his father had boiled to the surface.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..." He stopped and turned away, back towards the TARDIS.

Jack caught his arm. "Seska don't leave."

Seska turned back and he sighed.

"No, it's my fault. I...I felt him come back, but I didn't believe it, wouldn't. It made me angry...at him. Angry at you because he trusted you, angry at me parents for leaving me. When he came back again, I really didn't care, until the TARDIS reminded me...painfully. Jack, if White Coat gets hold of James."

"He won't, I doubled the watch on the family that adopted him."

Before Seska could speak again Ianto appeared.

"Jack, I think we've got him and Jack, Ash is with him."

Jack was relieved and worried at the same time, and the look on Ianto's face didn't bode well.

"Are they still in Cardiff?"

Ianto shook his head. "They were spotted getting off the Euro-Star in Paris, and then they lost them."

"Why would my mother be in Paris and why a train?" Seska asked.

Jack answered. "No TARDIS and there's less chance of being stopped by immigration. And why Paris? Because you take a train to Basel."

What's in Basel?"

"James."

* * *

As soon as the porter had closed the door, the Doctor was off again.

"Adopted, you had my son adopted?"

"His name is James and yes," Ash replied.

"Why?"

"Because it was safer for him and I wanted him to have a normal life."

"Normal, you mean a human life."

Ash turned away from what he was doing. "Yes, he is human after all."

"Not quite, is he? He's what ninety percent human. Ash, just being ten percent Time Lord means he'll never be normal. He'll be different, smarter, faster and stronger that other kids and you know how kids are when someone's different."

"Doctor," Ash said. "It was the best thing for him. He was away from danger, away from all the crap."

"Well he was," the Doctor snapped.

Ash sighed. "And he will be."

"Yes, he will. Because I'm going to take him back."

He turned away and headed for the door, but Ash grabbed him and pulled him back.

"You can't just take him."

He yanked his arm free and snarled. "I can and I will."

"Doctor, it's one in the morning and the family live on a gated estate, with armed security. "You'll be shot as an intruder."

He frowned at that. "And why do they need armed security?"

Ash looked a little embarrassed. "Because his parents work for a military funded research company and they're geniuses."

The Doctor was even less happy at that. "And that makes it better does it? Oh look...we're smart and oh how interesting, our nine month old son can count to one hundred. Let's study him...that's much better."

He turned back towards the door and a wave of dizziness washed over him. He tried to steady himself against the door but missed.

He felt hands around his waist...Ash.

"You need to rest."

He jerked out of Ash's grip and said in an icy tone. "What, share a bed with you?"

He moved again but was pulled back by Ash, who spun him around and dragged him towards him and kissed him.

He wanted to pull away, but he didn't. He craved the touch of something that didn't fill his head with darkness; he wanted warmth.

So he let Ash kiss him.

* * *

Ash didn't know what the Doctor was saying but it sounded beautiful; he felt beautiful.

He loved the way he shivered when he ran fingers over sensitive hips...the feel of those muscles as he moved under him. Loved the golden glow that flashed in his eyes as they climaxed.

God how he loved this damaged beautiful alien.

He looked at the clock...four am and he knew the race as to who got to James first would begin soon.

He doubted that White Coat would risk a kidnapping, but...then again. No, security at the crèche was too tight and the company vehicles would be chipped.

The only way to get close to James was to get close to the parents, and the best way was to get to the parents was at the lab, and he had just the genius to do that.

The Doctor stirred in his arm opened sleep heavy eyes, eyes that were softer than they'd been since their meeting back in Cardiff.

Oh how he wished it could stay like this.

The Doctor broke the spell for him.

"It's time."

* * *

"As you can see, we are a well funded company, but of course we welcome any new source of investment. I'm sure the board will be favourable. Government contracts can easily be lost to cheaper bidders. Shall we continue our tour?"

A few of the people working in the lab looked up as the party left; they didn't take much notice...it was just another person in a white coat.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A knight in shining armour...not really.**_

The guard at the gate was beginning to look bemused. He was sure there were no other visitors due today; especially one that was talking twenty to the dozen.

He was glad when his fellow guard returned with passes for the man and his silent companion.

"Leave the passes when you exit."

The man grinned and actually waved when the vehicle drove under the raised barrier.

The grin disappeared from the man's face as soon as the vehicle was away from the barrier.

"Where do they work?" the Doctor asked, now all business.

"Clean labs, you sure you're okay with this?"

"Unless you can discuss the finer points of bio-engineering the crystalline base for a synthetic suspension to store replicating cells for genetically engineered anti- viral, I'm fine with it."

Ash shook his head. "I'm okay with rescuing your ass when they realise you're not kosher."

They stopped outside a large glass building and walked in...now the Doctor did what Ash so admired about him.

Like a chameleon he changed his colour and was soon beyond the door and out of Ash's sight; which worried him.

He sat in reception; hardly touching the coffee he'd been given. He wanted to be by the Doctor's side but according to the receptionist only scientific staff were allowed.

He glanced out of the glass doors and his heart almost stopped when he saw him. He ducked down behind one of the display boards as the door opened...please no...not him...not here.

"Our clean labs are some of the finest in Europe."

Ash's stomach roiled...the Doctor was about to face the one person he shouldn't.

This was going to go very, very south.

* * *

The Doctor walked past several labs full of stuff that would have normally side-tracked him, but not this time. He had only one goal; find a way into the home of his son's temporary parents and take him...consequences be dammed.

He stopped outside the lab they worked in; it was empty and key code locked.

He allowed himself a small smile and ran the fingers of one hand over the pad...human sweat left so much residue, and Time Lord touch was so sensitive.

Once inside he did look at the work they were doing...interesting. They were close but it would still be a hundred years before they had the answer...but he needed to get their attention.

He deleted a line of equations from the smart board and added his own; just a few symbols and numbers, just enough to get their attention.

He wasn't expecting the door to open and a voice say.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

He schooled his face into a contrite expression and turned and almost lost it when he saw him.

By sheer force of will he kept the expression and looking that person right in the eye he held up the psychic paper and said.

"Doctor John Smith, UN Scientific Ethics Committee inspector...surprise inspection. Everything seems to be in order, although you really should upgrade your door entry system."

He walked past the small group, his eyes never leaving that person. That one person never flinched, like himself he couldn't reveal his true self.

He wanted to run but he fought the feeling; show no fear.

He made it out of the just as someone said.

"Wait a minute...what has he done...stop him!"

He ran then, not back to reception, not back to Ash but to a fire exit. He reached inside a pocket and brought out a phial.

He shook it and as he kicked the fire door open he dropped the phial.

The floor bubbled then smoked and then caught fire.

He counted the seconds as he walked...twenty-nine...thirty, and the alarm went off.

As people began streaming out of buildings, he lost himself amongst them. He had one goal, the crèche.

He arrived just as the staff were bringing the children out. He recognised his son immediately, in the arms of one of the staff.

He approached her and flashed the psychic paper at her and said.

"I'll take him, go get the other children."

She looked at the paper and then handed him his son. His hearts fluttered as he held his son for the first time since he'd been born.

He turned around and began walking and never looked back.

He got as far as the gate when a voice said.

"Don't even think about it."

He ignored the voice and walked forward. He froze when he heard the sound of a safety being clicked off.

"Wise decision, now turn around."

He turned and faced a man in a smart suit; one of White Coat's men, no doubt.

"Please. Let me go."

The man in the smart suit seemed to consider his plea. Then he removed his earpiece and switched it off.

"I was never going to take the kid. Believe me or not, I'm a friend."

The Doctor didn't believe that and started to move again.

"Please don't move or I will have to injure you."

He knew it. "A friend...liar."

Than man in the smart suit once again seemed to be deliberating with himself. He moved closer to the Doctor, who moved back.

He was getting panicky now...time was running out.

James was starting to fret as his panic filtered through to him.

"Really, I am your friend. My name is Sam Hastings, I'm with the CIA."

The Doctor frowned. "CIA?"

"I'm deep under cover. He's planning something and it involves you. So I'm sorry, I can't let you go, but the kid, I won't let him have the kid."

The Doctor realised he really didn't have a choice.

"Do you have a phone?"

The man nodded.

"Then call this number, tell the person where my son is. Let me see him take him, and then I'll go with you."

The man nodded again and dialled. "If you want the kid, he's by gate six."

He put the phone away. "Come on."

"A moment," the Doctor said and kissed James's head and murmured. "Goodbye little one."

He knew he was going to become a monster again and he knew he would never be allowed to get near his son. He then placed James on the floor as he could hear distant footsteps...Ash.

"I'm ready," he said and the pair ducked under the barrier and into the bushes on the other side.

The Doctor's hearts fell as he saw Ash career round the corner and skid to a halt, looking round, a panicked wild-eyed look marring his features.

James had started to cry and the Doctor knew that he could sense him and he cursed that ten percent.

Ash picked him up and looked round and the Doctor could see the hurt on his face.

He turned to the man in the suit and said. "Agent Hastings, here's a warning. Soon you will regret this. So I'm asking you one more time, let me go."

"Sorry, no," he replied.

"Then on your head be it."

He remained silent after that, even when White Coat let out a delighted laugh.

He kept his eyes downcast and held his tongue when the dreaded collar was placed around his neck...he belonged to White Coat.


	8. Chapter 8

The TARDIS materialised in its usual manner, but this time it had a different pilot...Seska.

Seska, Jack and Martha stepped out and into chaos...well, organise chaos as they walked un-challenged into the site.

Smoke was rising from one of the buildings and the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

Jack looked at Martha; they both knew what had happened...the Doctor had happened.

It was confirmed when they saw Ash coming towards them with a child in his arms.

"Please tell me he didn't," Jack said as they came to a halt.

The look on Ash's face told him he had, but there was something else.

"Ash, where is my mother?" Seska asked.

"Gone," Ash replied.

"What do you mean gone and why didn't he take James?" Jack asked.

"He did...but...I'm sorry, White Coat was here. The Doctor, he gave himself up to keep James safe. White Coat has him."

Jack scowled and Martha put a hand to her mouth.

"Then we get him back," Seska said.

Jack was about to speak when a woman's voice shouted.

"There, that's my baby!"

"We need to go...now," Ash said.

* * *

It wasn't until they were back in the safety of the vortex that Ash finally let go of James.

Martha had taken him to the med-bay; she wanted to make sure he was unharmed.

"I can't believe he did that," Ash said quietly.

"That's what he does," Jack said and put a hand on Ash's shoulders.

Seska was walking around the console.

"If I just re-tune the scanners to my mother's bio-signal, we can track him."

"Seska," Jack said.

"It won't be hard, his signal will stand out."

"Seska," Jack said again.

But Seska wasn't listening, so Jack stepped in front of him.

"Seska, you can't."

Seska's hand froze over a lever. "I can't leave him."

"You'll be no match for him."

Jack could see a sea of emotion in Seska's eyes, then the same steeliness of the Doctor.

""I won't let White Coat turn my mother into a monster. I already have one parent that is, I don't want another."

"Then let me deal with him. He can't kill me."

"No Jack, he's a Time Lord and so am I. It's my responsibility."

With that he ignored Jack and continued working.

Jack knew there was no arguing; Seska was as stubborn as both his parents. All he could do was go along and lessen the blow.

Seska suddenly spoke again.

"You're afraid that he'll kill me. Jack, I've seen him at his worst, treated him when his psychosis was so bad that my father had to chain him to the bed. I know he can be murderous and deceitful...but he's my mother and I will do what it takes to get him away from White Coat."

Jack looked Seska directly in the eyes. "Seska, I've come up against White Coat way too many times. He'll do anything to keep hold of what he thinks is his. This is going to be war, and there will be casualties."

"I know, but like I said, he is my mother."

There was silence then and then Seska asked.

"Jack...what will he do to my mother?"

* * *

The Doctor blinked at the glare from the snow as the blindfold was removed. He had no idea where he was, but at least he was still on Earth.

Wherever they were it was remote; the air smelt of nothing but flora and fauna.

A sudden jolt of pain brought him back to his present situation.

"Attention on me," White Coat said. "I know you intend on running and I know you know the range of the collar, and are determined enough to resist it. A word to the wise, there isn't another person for five hundred mile in any directions. There's nothing but snow, the cold and wolves. As I'd rather not have you end up as an expensive lunch, put any thoughts of running out of your thoughts."

The Doctor sighed; White Coat was right. He spoke for the first time.

"You know I'm not going to let you do this again. I'd rather be eaten alive by wolves."

He didn't like the way White Coat smiled.

"Oh, I think you will do as I want."

He was shoved into a truck and winced when shackles were attached and pulled way too tight, and once again he was blindfolded.

The journey was about an hour, at a guess and they seemed to be descending and they must be in some kind of tunnel.

The truck stopped and he was unshackled and dragged out but the blindfold remained.

"I do hope you haven't done too much damage."

"You'll get your time with him," White Coat's voice answered.

"I'd like him now, I need to compare samples."

Samples...compare? What did that mean and who was this new associate?

"Fine, take him now, as I doubt very much he'll let you get near him later."

"Good, bring him."

He blinked at the blindfold was removed and this time he knew where he was; another laboratory.

* * *

An hour later he was glad to be shoved into a cell. He was sore in more than one place and he was sure his right eye wasn't quite right.

He suddenly felt very tired and closed his eyes and exhaustion took him.

He was woken by the sound of the cell door opening...this was it...not this time; this time he wasn't going to become what White Coat wanted.

When he put him in the machine, he would make sure it killed him.

He allowed himself to be dragged into that room and there it sat...the machine. He let them strap him in, he knew how the machine worked, knew how to make it kill him. He barely noticed White Coat enter, nor did he notice he wasn't alone.

Soon all he was feeling was pain, but still he resisted, using all of his strength to keep him where he belonged.

The pain suddenly stopped and White Coat appeared, and he was not best pleased.

"Do not resist," he snarled.

The Doctor managed to lift his head. "Told you I would rather be dead."

White Coat scowled and said. "I don't think so."

He snapped his fingers and then stepped aside.

There was the shuffling of feet and the chink of chains, and when he saw who was in the chains any desire to resist left him.

In front of him was a ghost; someone who had died on another planet...someone he grieved and was still grieving for...Jakaar.

No...it was a trick and he shook his head.

"What, you don't believe your eyes?"

White Coat snapped his fingers again and the man the Doctor knew as Agent Hasting stepped into the room.

"Mr Johnson, put a bullet in his brain."

The Doctor's eye widened in a 'you wouldn't' gesture, but Agent Hasting put his weapon to the boy's head.

"No...please!" he cried. He couldn't take the chance that it wasn't a trick.

Then do not resist," White said.

The Doctor had no choice and stopped resisting.

White Coat smiled his victory and the whine of the machine began again, and this time he didn't resist.

Sometime later White Coat looked up from his work as the door opened.

""Ah, mother and son, nothing like family."

The Doctor walked forward, his son hanging onto his hand. He placed Jakaar on White Coat's desk, who smiled like a benevolent grandfather.

"You are going to learn at lot from your mother my boy. Now to business, I need something stealing that requires your unique talents."

The Doctor raised and eyebrow and his eyes glittered with anticipation and the world shivered.


	9. Chapter 9

"See, look what you've made me do. All I wanted was the stabilising unit. Was that too much to ask? I did ask nicely, after all, don't you think?"

The man didn't reply to his question.

"What, was I rude? Well that's just me. Now I'm asking again, and this time I'm not being polite. Where is the stabilising unit?"

Minutes later he was driving away from the fire and he was talking angrily into his com.

"No, it wasn't there. They moved it a couple of hours ago. Yes, I'm going after it...fine, if you want."

He shut his com off and let out a growl. White Coat was going to need a new snitch. He could of course go off and do exactly what he wanted, if it wasn't for White Coat hanging like Damocles Sword over his son's head.

That would change but not yet; he was biding his time. Until then he would act the obedient slave and do the bidding of his 'master'.

He let out a snort...as if any human could live up to that name.

But being obedient didn't mean he couldn't have any fun; hence the fire. Now he was in pursuit of the stabilising unit.

Catching up wasn't a problem; his vehicle was more than capable. It would be taking the device, as no doubt word of his unsuccessful raid would have reached them by now...oh well, it would be more fun.

* * *

The first clue Jack got that it had all gone to hell was a call from his European informant.

The second clue was the call from UNIT telling him that someone had destroyed a Level Seven research facility.

The third clue was his phone ringing and the subsequent conversation with the Doctor.

"Jack, not pleased to hear from me? Understandable I suppose. Since I've just committed arson. Oh, by the way, you can add hijacking and robbery to the list. I'm quite pleased with the carnage, I hope you like it."

Jack knew he had to answer, but he also knew that any answer would feed the ego of this dark Doctor.

"Why would I like it? People were hurt and you'll probably hurt more. If you were in your right mind, you'd care."

That elicited a laugh. "Where's the fun in that...dear god...imagine that. It'd bad enough he's still in there, yammering away, now you're starting. The man who used to kill aliens lecturing me on morals."

"Doctor, you need to stop this. I can help you, help you get away from him."

There was silence and Jack thought the Doctor was gone.

Then he spoke again and he sounded like the Doctor he knew.

"You can't help me."

Then he was gone and he was back.

"Have to go now...oh and tell Ash he'd better keep my son well hidden. I'll be coming for him."

The phone went dead but Jack didn't move as he tried to quell that odd feeling of hope at the brief re-emergence of his Doctor and the chill of the carnage the dark side of him was already starting to wreak.

Then the phone rang and it got worse.

"He stole what?"

"A stabilising unit."

"Why from a Level Seven facility? You can get one from any Level Three lab."

"No this unit," Ianto said. "That unit was for some black-ops project that we can't get access to."

"Find out what black-ops want with it. Use that Verasian programme to get through their firewalls."

He left then and went down to the storage area. He stopped outside the TARDIS and it felt very odd having to knock. For some reason the TARDIS declined his key; perhaps it was the change of pilot.

He sensed the TARDIS was unhappy with the situation, Seska wasn't her true pilot. The Doctor had told him that a TARDIS could only accept another pilot if the other was dead of incapacitated and beyond help.

But the Doctor was neither, so the TARDIS must be torn; she couldn't serve two masters.

The last time that had happened, it didn't end well.

Seska was still working on the scanners, even though Jack knew it wouldn't work, and he couldn't allow Seska to go up against White Coat and definitely not up against the Doctor; the words lamb and slaughter stuck in his mind.

But the kid wasn't going to be dissuaded, so Jack was going to be damage control...no the lamb.

"Seska?" he called once the door had clicked open. Where was the kid?

He'd been walking for about ten minutes when he finally realised the TARDIS was leading him a circle.

"Doesn't want to see me?" he said to the ceiling. "Fine, you can tell him his mother is raising hell."

He walked out of the TARDIS and straight into Ianto.

"Jack, I got through their firewall. You need to see this."

* * *

White Coat was not pleased; once again he'd made the mistake of letting his property out without a leash. The ensuing chaos of such a mistake had no doubt drawn the attention of those that could put a dent in his plans.

If Torchwood or UNIT were half as clever as himself, they would soon work out what he was planning.

His property walked into his office with the stabilising unit and dropped on the desk.

"Can't see why you want this? I can make one that's ten times better."

"No doubt you could, but you are going nowhere near my latest project, not until it's complete. Plus you could of course use it against me."

"Why would I do that?" his property said, feigning insult.

"Because, despite my best efforts, you are still a treacherous, duplicitous viper, who should be kept at arm's length."

His property's face clouded with annoyance and its eyes narrowed.

He opened a draw and took out the collar and the annoyance changed to apprehension.

"If this still had any effect on you I would put your leash back on, but it doesn't."

He then took out a control box.

"However, your offspring..."

He was pleased when he saw fear on his property's face and he put the box and the collar away.

"I suggest you get some rest and spend time with your progeny. I have other things for you to acquire."

* * *

The Doctor left White Coat's office, his jovial mood dispelled by a foul murderous one; he hated not having the upper hand.

He glared at anyone that dared to make eye contact as he walked to his rooms. He so wanted to get that collar off his son's neck, but White Coat had altered them so he couldn't remove it.

"Jakaar," he called as he entered his room.

There was no answer, perhaps he was asleep. He went into his bedroom but found it empty.

"Jakaar?" he called again as he entered the living area...no reply.

He was not here and he felt a frisson of panic; it was dangerous for him to wander.

There was only one way to find him. He closed his eyes and searched for his son's colour...there, a faint glow of yellow.

His eyes flew open when he felt something else...fear.

He let out a growl and set off, following the echo of that fear. He passed various doors, some guarded and some not.

As he approached one set of doors the fear from his son became a wave of terror...and pain.

Then he heard a child's cry...his child.

With a snarl he reached the doors. He didn't bother knocking or using the handle.

The people inside were startled by the doors splintering and coming off their hinges.

Then they scattered when one of them was pinned against the wall by White Coat's pet pit-bull.

"Touch my son again and you will find out what real pain feels like," it snarled.

There were shouts of alarm and the sounds of running and then the crackle of a taser.

* * *

Jack's blood ran cold when he looked at the schematic on the screen.

"They shouldn't have that, not for another two centuries and a treaty signed with the Sentrassi. They put that stuff in a missile."

"White Coat's making a weapon. What's new about that?" Ianto said.

"Yan, he's making a fusion missile. It had a nickname before it was banned by the Shadow Proclamation...the Planet Splitter."


	10. Chapter 10

There will be a new chapter of this story soon...real life is priority at moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Seska had heard Jack but didn't want to see him...no, he didn't want Jack to see him. He knew that if he did see, he would end up locked in a cell and being drip fed Serum 5...because Jack would somehow know what he was going to do.

He had to try and stop this, before it went too far. He had to pull his mother from the edge of the precipice...he had to try and link with him.

It was dangerous for many reasons; he was untrained and his mind was not strong enough yet to tackle someone as strong as his mother.

It didn't help that this darker version of his mother was dominant; only his father had successfully reined it in, but his father wasn't here; so if he failed, he failed.

He was sitting in the White Room, a place with no distractions and a place that would boost what power he had.

A burble from the TARDIS brought him back to his task.

"I have to try."

Another burble.

"Please. Let me try. You want him back as much as I do."

He closed his eyes and let out a breath and entered the psychic plain and began searching for his mother.

He was wary of the flashes of other colours, you could easily get lost and there was no-one to rescue him.

Then he saw it, a flash of gold that was flecked with black; his mother's colour, infected by his madness.

He jumped when his mother's voice said.

"Quite a bold move for one so weak."

There was none of the gentleness that normally crept into his voice when speaking with him.

"If you've come to try and persuade me to stop, then you've risked yourself for nothing."

"Please, this is not you. Mother, please let me help you."

The gold that was his mother darkened even more.

"You really shouldn't have come here."

Seska couldn't fail to notice the threat in that sentence, but he had to persist.

"Why are you threatening me? I can't hurt you...or can I?"

"You a threat? Hardly. Now go away, little boy."

Seska felt pressure as his mother pushed against his defences, such as they were. He mentally set his jaw and pushed back.

He felt and heard the growl that came in response and more pressure was applied.

"Do you really want to play this game?"

"Please. Let me help you." he said, trying not to show the strain of keeping his mother at bay.

There was a flash of gold and the black disappeared and when his mother's voice came again, there was none of the cold harshness; it was full of anxiety and fear.

"Seska...please...just go...I can't..."

"Mother?" Seska began to say but he was suddenly and forcibly pushed out.

He let out a gasp and opened his eyes and found himself staring up at one Captain Jack Harkness, who looked less than pleased.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking!?" he exploded as they walked back into the console room. "If the TARDIS hadn't seen sense and called me back, you could have been a cabbage!"

"I had to try."

Jack sighed, knowing he would have done the same; if he could.

"Jack," Seska said. "I don't think it was the TARDIS who called you back or pushed me out. I think it was mother, he protected me. For a few moments he was him...the real him I mean."

Jack turned back to face Seska. "Sorry kid, you can't trust him when he's like this. He's a cold-hearted devious bastard...please Seska, don't try that again."

"Trust me, I won't. I'm no match for him. There's only one way to stop him...your way."

Jack sighed. "Yeah...my way."

They both walked out of the TARDIS and up to the central hub.

Gwen had arrived with Martha in tow. They both turned at their approach.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Martha said.

Jack said nothing in reply and spoke to Ianto instead.

"Have you found out where they're keeping the trigger mechanism?"

"Yes, assuming it's the next thing he goes for."

"Where is it?"

Ianto looked at the screen again. "You are not going to believe it...it's at White Sands."

"White sands?" Martha asked.

"Isn't that..." Gwen said.

"A level Ten site...they shoot on sight."

"I was going to say, that's where they take alien craft and if they catch the Doctor..."

"Call Doctor Stoneleigh, time to call in a favour."

* * *

The Doctor was in an unpleasant mood, he'd been tasered and had an unpleasant encounter with his other son, all within a few hours, and his head felt like it was going to explode.

So, the boy wanted to play with the grown-ups...fine, then he could live with the consequences.

He'd been so intractable that White Coat had allowed him outside, with an armed escort, of course. Not that he was going to run, the small figure that was busy chasing a rabbit ensured that...that and the collar around his neck.

"Jakaar," he called as the boy started to wander too far. He could sense the guard behind him tensing.

The boy ignored him, too engrossed in catching his furry prize. The Doctor heard the guard click the safety off his rifle. He turned and growled. "Don't even think it."

The guard shrugged his shoulder and put the rifle down.

"Get the brat back, time's up."

The Doctor gave him a glacial stare and then went after Jakaar, who by this time was about to disappear down what was definitely not a rabbit hole. He grabbed him and chastised him in Gallifreyan.

"You must behave, he will only hurt you, and I cannot always protect you."

That had been several hours ago, but his mood had not improved.

Now he only a few miles from White Sands; a place that if he was caught, would become another prison, and quite possibly his tomb.

He blinked away the negative thoughts as the vehicle he was a passenger in stopped...they were here, on the boundaries of the restricted area.

He hefted his backpack and set off at a steady jog; his mind now on the task ahead.

It was easy to avoid the heat sensors, his lower body temperature made him seem like a fleeting heat signature. The motion detectors however, were another thing.

He crouched down and set the pack of the ground and took out a small box. It let out a faint beep; not enough to set of the many ears that were no doubt listening but enough for what he needed.

The first of his distractions poked its head out of the bag and with an answering beep it crawled into his open palm. He lifted it to eye level and said.

"You know your targets...seek and destroy."

The metal spider leapt from his hand and scuttled away, closely followed by at least twenty of its fellow spiders.

Now all he had to do was wait and let his toys give him the distraction he needed.

He took no notice of the large helicopter that flew over; he was too intent on thinking about the chaos he was about to rain down.

* * *

"You know, I owe enough favours that I'll need to live till I'm a hundred," Doctor Stoneleigh said into Jack's com. "You'd better be right, I've got some very unhappy four-star generals wanting to kick my ass if you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong," Jack replied.

"They want to know how you knew about it."

"We all have our secrets," Jack replied.

Their conversation stopped when the helicopter landed. Jack was the first out, along with Doctor Stoneleigh and was followed by Ash, the only other person who had gotten clearance.

They were met by the base commander, who saluted Doctor Stoneleigh and then said to Jack and Ash.

"You've wasted a journey. This Doctor's not going to get past the outer perimeter. The trigger mechanism is safe."

"Then you won't mind if we do our own check?" Jack asked.

The base commander looked at Doctor Stoneleigh and said. "They do know the rules?"

"Yeah, we know. No looky...no touchy."

They got into a waiting jeep.

"It really is safe."

They had just pulled away when the night was suddenly lit up by flame.

One of the stealth fighters had been ripped apart by a violent explosion.

"You were saying," Jack said.

The jeep swerved to avoid a piece of debris and soldiers that were slowly being gathered into some semblance of order, just as another explosion rent the air.

Jack caught a brief glimpse inside Hangar five, which was partially open and he yelled.

"Stop!"

He jumped out before the jeep had stopped, closely followed by Ash, and they only stopped when two soldiers barred their way."He'll want what's' in there," Ash said.

"That doesn't exist," the base commander said.

"This place won't exist if you don't distract him with a better toy. And that is a better toy, open the door, let him see it."

"Do it," Doctor Stoneleigh said and the base commander saluted.

"Open the door!"

* * *

The Doctor smiled as the first explosion echoed across the empty desert. He moved then, safe in the knowledge that his toys had caused enough carnage for him to slip into Hangar seven unnoticed.

He scaled the no inactive electric fence, without even glancing at the smoking remains of one of his spiders.

Hangar Seven was on the other side of the compound and the place was rapidly filling with soldiers. He jogged past an open hangar and the stopped and back-pedalled.

"Oh my," he said when he saw what was inside. He forgot about the trigger mechanism; this was a much more interesting proposition.

"Oh, you are a beauty. It's been a while since I've flown one of you."

* * *

"And it's going to be a long while before you will," Jack said as he walked out of the shadow.

The Doctor said. "Beautiful, isn't it? Beautiful and deadly. I'm sure I could do something with it."

"No, Doctor," Jack said.

"And how are you going to stop me...shoot me?"

Jack shook his head; he could see Ash slowly edging his way towards the Doctor.

"You know there's no way out. Do you really want to end up on some government lab?"

The Doctor said nothing and reached for button that released the clean barrier around the object that was floating behind it.

Jack tensed as Ash was only a few steps away.

Then it went badly wrong.

A metallic shape suddenly threw itself at Ash and he let out a cry.

Then Doctor never even turned. "I always have my back watched."

He reached out and hauled Ash towards him and at the same time deactivated the barrier.

Jack went to move but five more of the same metallic spiders scuttled into view; matching his every move. He could only watch as the Doctor opened the hatch and shoved a half-paralysed Ash through it. He climbed in after and gave Jack his brightest smile and his heart sank when he waved the trigger mechanism at him

"See ya, Jack," he said and the clang of the hatch closing was like the warning peal of a bell.

He had to step back as the sleek Sentrassi fighter rose into the air and manoeuvred out of the hangar.

It was only then that the spiders self-destructed and all Jack could do was watch.

Not only had the Doctor got the trigger mechanism and a weapon of huge destruction, he also had Ash and Jack had the feeling that things were going to get so much worse.


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor put Ash down non-to gently on the floor and turned his attention to flying the Sentrassi fighter. He had to leave quickly; it wouldn't be long before they were after him, and it had been a while since he'd flown one of these.

The presence of Harkness had been an unwelcome surprise, but the presence of Ash was not; he knew where his son was.

He would take James back after he'd taken Jakaar away from White Coat, and if he could kill that bastard at the same time, it would be a bonus.

He steadied the fighter and was just relaxing when the proximity alert came to life.

"Already," he said and looked at the small screen.

"Stealth fighters...really? Oh this will be interesting."

A voice came over the com. "Unknown pilot, you will return to White Sands or be shot down."

"Really," he replied and switched on his own com. "Unknown pilot...how rude, and as for shooting me down...not likely. But you're welcome to try."

He flicked a few switches and a panel appeared in front of him. There was a small headset that looked very similar to the Chameleon Circuit, but slightly smaller and more delicate.

He slipped it on and instantly a virtual display of the sky outside appeared and he could see the sleek shapes of the stealth fighters, flying in standard combat formation.

"Defence Level One," he said and the fighter banked left; a move that the fighters easily countered. It then banked suddenly right, with the same results.

The Doctor had expected that, but he had to try.

"Okay, Defence Level Two," he instructed and out of the fighters sleek wings appeared two pods, which appeared to do nothing.

The Doctor sighed; this was getting tedious. He should have known they would be shielded against EMP.

"Enough," he growled. "Defence Level Four."

More deadly looking objects appeared on the wings and these ones were mobile and swung in the direction of the stealth fighters.

Several short bursts of bright light flashed and one of the stealth dipped slightly as one of its wings was hit, and it peeled off, smoke trailing behind it.

The other managed to evade the laser fire and returned fire.

The Doctor cursed as he heard the metallic thud of bullets on the side of his fighter.

"Return fire," he said and the satisfying sound of the pulse cannon and the tell-tale smoke as it hit.

"Again," the Doctor said and this time the remaining stealth disappeared in a fiery ball.

"Well that was entertaining...but back to business."

He removed the skull-cap and it disappeared back into its compartment. He set the co-ordinates for White Coat's base and then turned his attention to Ash.

* * *

Ash wasn't sure how he'd managed to get behind the Doctor; no doubt he was distracted by Jack. He was within a few feet, when he thought he saw a metallic flash. He started to tense, ready to leap when he saw it, a blur of metal and then pain, and after that it was a blur, and of being unable to move.

He could see someone moving about, but it was a blur. He assumed it was the Doctor and it was confirmed when his face finally swam into focus.

He felt a sharp pain and realised feeling was returning to his limbs

"Anti-venom," the Doctor said. "But if you make a wrong move..."

Two metallic shapes...spiders scuttled forward.

"They will kill you."

He tried to form words but his tongue wouldn't co-operate.

"It takes awhile to work. Now, where is James?"

Ash managed to shake his head.

"Please, I could rip it from your mind...but I'd rather not...I can wait."

The Doctor stood and turned away, returning to whatever he was doing.

Ash finally found his tongue. "You think I'd let a psychopath like you near my son?"

The Doctor never turned. "Wrong Time Lord, I'm more your deranged sociopath, with just a dash of psychosis, possibly some personality disorder. But he's still my son and I want him back."

"You'll never find him, you'll have to rip it from my mind."

"Don't tempt me...now hush, I'm busy."

Ash was suddenly blinded by light and in front of him appeared a small boy and one very surprised woman in a lab coat.

"Bitch," the Doctor snarled and Ash heard the crack of her neck as it broke and the woman fell to the floor, her dead sightless eyes looking at him.

The Doctor didn't seem fazed by his act of murder and was fussing over the child and let out a cry of triumph when something fell to the floor with a metal chink.

Then a voice came over the com.

"What do you think you are doing?"

The Doctor ignored the voice and was putting on some kind of skull-cap.

The voice was still going.

"You will stop this or your spawn will suffer...what...that's not possible...then shoot it down. But I want my property alive."

* * *

Ash finally recognised the voice...White Coat.

The Doctor let out what sounded like a feral snarl and then said something in his own language.

The sound of something powering up drowned out the voice, but Ash heard the Doctor.

"You don't own me anymore."

The Doctor suddenly laughed. "Really, when you're buried under tonnes of your own base...fire."

The lights in the cabin dimmed and seconds later Ash felt vibrations through the floor.

"Gotta love the Sentrassi, they steal such wonderful toys. Now try and shoot me down."

He turned to the child, who didn't seem to be afraid of him and said to Ash's shock.

"See Jakaar, this is what it means to be a Time Lord. You bow to no-one."

Then he turned back to Ash.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes...where is James?"

Ash shook his head. "Never."

The Doctor scowled. "Fine, but don't say I didn't you a choice."

He hauled Ash up and after that he knew only pain..

Minutes later the Doctor let go of his head and smiled.

"Thank you, your co-operation will not go un-rewarded."

* * *

"I really will have to muzzle it properly, once I get it back," White Coat said as he watched the sleek fighter bank right and disappear over the horizon. "Let's go, it won't take long for someone to turn up...I have one more component to collect and will have to do it the hard way and then I will get my property back."

"Yes sir," then man in the not so immaculate suit said.

* * *

Agent Hastings wished he could put a bullet through the brain of White Coat; he was an evil man.

His torture of the Doctor and the treatment of a child made him the worst kind of man in his eyes...but orders were orders; he had to let someone else deal with the Doctor.

He could only hope whatever that weapon had been wasn't going to be used again.

He turned the shuttle away from the smoking hole that had been White Coat's underground base and could only hope that whoever cleaned up this mess would find his message and get it to the right person.

If it didn't...then God help the world.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Will reply to any reviews when I come back from**_** holiday.**

* * *

"So, does only being ten percent Time Lord mean that James isn't a Time Lord?" Martha asked as she watched Seska play with James.

"Who knows," Seska replied as he placed a red brick on top of a blue one.

He watched as James frowned and knocked the brick off and replaced it with a yellow one.

"He's growing like a Time Lord."

Martha nodded; James was certainly bigger than your average nine-month old and he was already babbling and not always in human.

"He's certainly smart enough," she said. "Perhaps its better he's with us. At least he won't..."

"What, be seen as a freak?" Seska said sharply.

"No, I didn't mean that..." she began to say.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted. It's just this whole thing stinks," Seska said. "I don't want to put my mother in a cage."

They were in one of Torchwood's safe houses, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Martha tried not to think about the tranquiliser gun hidden in her clothing, nor the struggle that would no doubt precede her using it. Jack and Ianto along with Doctor Stoneleigh were waiting in another room; it would take all three of them to hold the Doctor down...if it came to it.

"I hope he doesn't come," she said.

Seska sighed. "But he will, the maternal bond will make him."

"But someone will get hurt," she replied.

"Then we must be prepared."

"You still want to keep him in the TARDIS?"

"Yes, he is my mother and it is my duty as a Time Lord, and at least my cage will be a kinder cage."

They both looked up when the lights flickered and then went out.

"He's here," Seska said.

* * *

The Doctor had landed the fighter a safe distance away. He wanted to keep Jakaar away from danger and to limit Ash' chances of reaching the safe house; if he escaped.

He jogged along the bridle-path that ran alongside the wall that protected the safe house. It was a large wall, one that would deter most thieves...but not him.

He scaled it easily and dropped silently to the grass. He easily avoided the cameras and the occasional human patrol...so they were expecting him.

It was a complication but it wouldn't stop him.

As he approached the house he felt that familiar crawl of his skin...Harkness. So, the spider was in his web...well, here comes a bigger spider.

He took out a familiar metallic shape from his pocket and watched it scuttle away. He stood in the shadows, waiting for the spider to do its work.

A few moments later the lights in the house flickered and then went out and he made his move.

* * *

Jack had been watching Martha and Seska play with James. He'd known from the minute the Doctor had taken Ash that this would be the outcome. He hated it, using the Doctor's child as bait and drawing the Doctor into a trap.

He'd come back from the States, his heart heavy with the fact that his inability to stop the Doctor had caused the death of two people. Now he was faced with the choice...well no choice, of keeping the Doctor a prisoner or letting the Americans hunt him down and kill him.

There was no way he was going to let Seska keep him in the TARDIS.

He was about to go out on a patrol when the lights flickered and then went out.

"Dammit," he swore." Get the infra-red up."

He swore again when he saw what he feared, a heat source on the upper level; the Doctor was inside and heading for the stairs.

He spoke urgently into his com. "Seska, he's in the house."

"I'm aware of that," the reply came and Jack heard Martha say.

"Take James, go to the safe room."

Then the comms went down.

"I'm going," he said and went to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"No...no...no!" He'd been caught in his own trap and Martha and Seska were at the mercy of the Doctor.

* * *

Martha sat in the dark, alone now that Seska had taken James to the safe room.

She watched every shadow, knowing that she wouldn't be alone for long. She tensed when she heard a soft foot fall and then a familiar voice.

"It's been a while, Martha Jones," the Doctor said.

"Not long enough," she replied.

"Well that's not nice, and there's me being so polite."

She jumped when she felt warm breath on her neck.

"I remember when you used to fancy me."

She felt a hand on her hair and then that quiet tone that she knew was so dangerous.

"Now, where is my son?"

"He's not here," she replied.

It was a mistake as she felt the pain as her hair was pulled.

"Don't lie to me," the Doctor hissed. "I can smell him and...well, well, my other son, the Judas."

She gritted her teeth against the pain and said. "They were here, but they left hours ago."

"Wrong answer," he growled. "Harkness is here...oh, you didn't think I'd know, and don't think he's coming to your rescue. My little toy has sprung his trap."

The pain slackened on her scalp as the Doctor's attention turned to something else.

"There's no point in hiding," he called into the dark. "Give me James and I might consider forgiving you."

While he was distracted she reached for the tranquiliser gun, only to find it was gone...Seska; he must have got it off her somehow.

Things were going rapidly wrong.

She could hear the faint sound of shouting...Jack. She could also hear the Doctor moving around; it wouldn't take him long to work it out.

"A safe room, very clever. But there is no room safe...not from me."

"Is that so," another voice said.

"Seska," the Doctor said.

"Mother, you know I can't let you have James."

"Really and how are you going to stop me? You're no match for me."

There was silence all Martha could hear was the beating of her heart, then there was the sound of a struggle as Seska and the Doctor clashed.

The Doctor snarled something and there was the sound of someone falling...dear god, had the Doctor hurt or even killed Seska.

"Seska?" she asked nervously, expecting to hear the mocking tones of the Doctor, and was shocked when Seska answered.

"Martha, are you okay?"

* * *

The room was suddenly bathed in light and she could see Seska standing over the Doctor, who had a dart sticking out of his chest.

There was the thumping of boots and Jack and Doctor Stoneleigh barrelled into the room.

"This dosage won't keep him out for long," Doctor Stoneleigh said as he examined the Doctor.

Ianto appeared. "Found the shuttle, it's about ten miles away."

Jack didn't smile at the news; he was all business.

"Ianto, the collar."

Seska and Martha looked at him.

"You can't," Martha said.

"He's not an animal," Seska said and stepped between the Doctor and Jack.

"Get out of the way, kid," Jack growled.

"It's the only way, for now, until we can get him somewhere more secure," Doctor Stoneleigh said in a more reasonable tone as he placed the collar around the Doctor's neck.

Seska glared at as he produced the control device.

"Seska, go with Ianto, you're the only one who can fly that shuttle."

Seska scowled. "I'm going with my mother."

"NO," Jack said, his tone of voice telling him there would be no argument. "Martha, go and get James, take him back to Cardiff. You still here Ianto?"

He waited until Ianto had dragged an angry Seska away and Martha had gone to retrieve James.

"Call your team," he said to Doctor Stoneleigh.

* * *

Seska's anger was still simmering as they walked.

"When I get back to Torchwood, I'm taking my mother and leaving."

Ianto didn't reply to his statement and that made him suspicious.

"Ianto, they are going to Torchwood?"

Ianto's silence gave him his answer. He grabbed Ianto's arm and spun him round

"They're not taking him to Cardiff, are they? Where are they taking my mother?"

Ianto said nothing and Seska said again.

"Ianto, where is Jack taking my mother?"

"Sorry Seska, you won't be seeing him again, not ever."

* * *

The door to the lift opened and a small group stepped out.

Two burly guards accompanied Jack and Doctor Stoneleigh and another man in a doctor's coat over a uniform.

"You have nothing to worry about. There are no locks on the inside of the unit, and all the staff have basic psychic training. Physical contact is done under sedation and we're at least a mile underground. Do you want to see him?"

The Doctor was standing at the front of the unit or cell as it really was.

"How are you?" Jack said.

The Doctor looked at him with cold eyes.

"You've won for now, but I will get out of here. And when I do I'm going to kill everyone you love and then I'm going to burn this planet and kill every stinking ape."

Jack turned away; he'd seen enough.

As he walked away, the Doctor called out.

"Six billion Jack and it will all be your fault."

As the lift doors shut and the Doctor's words were cut off, Jack knew he'd lost; lost the Doctor to the darkness and the world just became a much darker place.


	14. Chapter 14

Ash had finally gotten all of the feeling back and now his whole body ached. But he daren't move, as the metal spider twitched every time he shifted.

The boy, who he refused to believe was Jakaar was sitting on one of the pilot seats and was playing with what looked like a collar.

"Hey kid," he said, looking at the spider; it didn't twitch.

"Hey kid," he said again and this time the boy looked up.

"Did that man take you from your mum and dad?"

The boy looked at him and he found himself looking into golden amber eyes...eyes that could only belong to one person; the person who was the other half of a dangerous coupling...those were the Master's eyes.

There was a metallic clicking as the spider that had been motionless skittered towards the door.

A hissing heralded the door opening and the spider crouched lower, ready to strike, but it was bathed in an electrical charge.

He tensed as the door clanged open but forced himself to relax when Jakaar sought shelter in his arms.

He was relieved to see Seska appear in the doorway.

But Seska's eyes were locked on Jakaar and his face was a mixture of disbelief and hope.

"Jakaar?"

Jakaar detached himself from Ash and went straight to Seska, who reached out an uncertain hand. When he touched the boy he let out a cry and wrapped his arms around him, not stopping the tears that fell.

"Little brother," he sobbed.

Ianto appeared and went straight to Ash and quickly undid his shackles.

Ash gave the smoking metal spider a wide berth and went straight to the controls and cursed.

"He's locked the controls...voice activation only. This thing's a pile of scrap."

"Then we destroy it," Ianto said. "We can't let the Doctor..."

He was interrupted by Seska, who held Jakaar close.

"Don't think I've forgotten, Ianto Jones. This is how you set the self-destruct."

* * *

Seska was too quiet for the two humans as they drove towards Cardiff.

Ianto had been expecting him to be angry but he guessed the shock of finding his murdered brother alive had made him quiet...he hoped. But he knew deep down it was what Jack had done...where he'd sent the Doctor.

Now they were going to have to do the same to Seska and Jakaar...not the same place, but they would be just as restricted.

There was buzz in his ear and he waved away what he thought was an insect that had gotten in and thought nothing of it.

He never saw Seska's expression harden; then become very cold.

* * *

Seska could not believe his eyes and he didn't believe them until he touched the boy...his brother...his murdered brother...alive.

But now they were separated from their mother and at the hand of Harkness and he still had no clue as to where he was.

He'd been loath to use his telepathic powers... but now. As they were driving back to Cardiff he gently probed Ianto's mind.

It didn't need much, the thoughts were on the surface and those thoughts angered him. Now he was beginning to understand...understand why mother had fallen out of love with this species; they were duplicitous and untrustworthy and only did things to benefit themselves.

The name of the place Jack had taken their mother stuck in his head and he would rescue their mother. But he knew couldn't do it on his own...he need help and not just any help.

They reached Torchwood and he forced a smile at their happiness at finding Jakaar alive, and he forced himself not to flinch when Jack hugged him.

Finally he retreated to the TARDIS and a wave of happiness washed over him when it recognised Jakaar.

Then he felt the query in his head.

"I understand. We will face the consequences together. But I can't do it alone."

The TARDIS burbled and the rotor fell and rose once.

Seska smiled. "Let's hope that's enough."

He turned to Jakaar and this time his smile was genuine and warm.

"Oh. Little brother, we will get our mother back and we will be a family again."

* * *

The Doctor looked round his cell; it was a very good cell, no locks to pick, smooth walls and a camera that covered every corner.

He sighed; he would have to be more imaginative in his escape.

He sniffed the air...so, he wasn't the only alien here. He wrinkled his nose at the mix of smells...oh he would have fun here.

He had been read the riot act and knew what would happen if he misbehaved...fine; he could be the model patient/prisoner. He did as he was told and stepped back when his meals were brought and he pretended to show genuine remorse for his recent actions, and all the time he was free of his cell he was testing his human jailer's psychic training, trying to find the weakest link.

Wherever or whatever this place was, it was going to belong to him...not that he would be here long; he had a score to settle.

On the third week of his incarceration he was finally allowed into a common room.

Unfortunately there were no alien inmates and he wondered if they were wise to him...oh well, humans were easier and more fun to manipulate.

Like a wolf picking out the weakest in the herd he watched his fellow inmates, avoiding the gaze of the orderlies.

Then his gaze fell on one person and he knew he'd found his victim.

He wandered over to his target and sat down opposite him.

The person flinched as he sat and refused to make eye contact. The Doctor gently probed the man's' mind, whilst smiling at the orderly who watched him carefully.

"I see what you did," he whispered "Saw what you did to someone so small. All that perversion...turned on itself."

He flashed images into the inmate's head, images of what the person had done.

The man let out a cry and flew off the chair, upturning the table. He started screaming and went for the nearest orderly.

The Doctor smiled and moved to one side as one of the other orderlies moved in. With a deftness that would have made Fagin proud, he stole the orderlies pass and casually pocketed it.

The hysterics of the man began to spread and soon the whole room was in uproar. Using the chaos he used the pass to exit the common room. He did need a change of clothes; green was so not his colour, but his clothes were somewhere above and he needed a different pass for that.

He approached the first door and it opened with a satisfying click, but this was the easy part, the orderlies were busy trying to regain control of the common room.

As he approached his goal he hoped his skills weren't too rusty; he hadn't used this kind of manipulation since he was with the Master. His thoughts saddened at that, the pain of their bond being broken was still fresh...would he ever see him again?

He pushed the thought away as he saw the desk and the armed guard that was talking to one of the nurses.

They both looked up at his approach.

"Need any help with the crazies in Sector Six?"

"Nah, they're fine. I'm off," he said.

His nerves jangled as he entered the lift and the few minutes it took for it to rise felt like an eternity.

He stepped into what looked like a normal lobby and he was unchallenged as he walked out of the door and into the car park.

He stopped and looked round...now he knew where he was...before him lay the vast expanse of Dartmoor and it was winter.

He looked at his clothes and then at his bare feet; he seriously needed clothes, but there were none forthcoming.

Then he saw the answer...why walk when you could drive? Cars were easy to steal.

As he drove away, he heard the alarms...too late...he was free.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack wasn't happy; things had gone very wrong. He should never have believed them when he said their facility was Doctor-proof. As if having the deranged Doctor on the loose wasn't enough, he had royally pissed off Seska, who was sulking back in Cardiff.

And what did he do with him and his two young siblings...he sighed...it never rains.

At this moment he was looking out at the frost covered expanse of Dartmoor.

He could hear the barking of the police dogs and he scowled; it hadn't been his idea to turn this into a manhunt. Now every well-meaning and not so well-meaning gun-toting citizen was on alert, thinking they could capture a dangerous escapee.

But the Doctor was way past dangerous and he hoped to god he and his team found the Doctor first; there would be carnage if they didn't.

He glanced left when Doctor Stoneleigh approached.

"This wasn't my decision."

Jack let out a long breath, watching it as it turned to a plume of white.

"I hope they've got plenty of body-bags."

"You think it's going to get that bad?"

Jack shifted and pulled his coat closer. "There was a race of aliens called the Daleks...powerful soulless creatures. They destroyed whole worlds, enslaved millions. They feared nothing, except one thing...the Oncoming Storm. It killed billions, not just Daleks, but its own kind as well...whole worlds in one stroke. That's the person they think they're going to catch."

"I know about the Time War, he did what he had to do."

"Sure, but the Doctor out there is much worse. He has no moral compass, White Coat took that away."

"Then we better find him first."

They moved then and joined the gathered police officers and the search and rescue volunteers that were acting as their guides.

* * *

The Doctor stood on the edge of the tor and let out a breath; unlike the humans his breath didn't show.

The sound of dogs came to his ears on the cold breeze and his mouth curled into a silent snarl. They were an unwanted complication, as had the car running out of fuel.

He scrunched his bare feet in the frosty grass; he wasn't feeling the cold, not yet, but without proper clothes he soon would.

He couldn't just run, the moors were not to be trifled with, and he had no intention of ending up at the bottom of some mire. He heard the dogs again and where there were dogs there were people.

A search party no doubt...which meant they had to have local guides, who would have maps and warm clothing.

He smiled and started back down the tor, not moving away from the dogs but towards them. He moved carefully across the open moor, the dogs would soon pick up his scent.

He managed to find cover behind a convenient outcrop of boulders just as one of what must be a guide emerged from the dark, closely followed by two police officers and a dog.

* * *

The dog handler let the dog go and it went straight behind the rocks, only to slink out, tail between its legs.

One of the officers raised his weapon and moved forward until he was nearly behind the rock. He suddenly let out a cry and disappeared...then there was silence.

The remaining officer raised his weapon and called.

"Behind the rock, come out now?"

There was a low chuckle in response and a person fitting the description of the escaped prisoner stepped out.

"I do have a name and it really wasn't nice sending a dog, especially one that's all teeth."

"On your knees, hands behind your head."

"Oh, I don't think so, and I know you won't shoot me, you have rules. Me on the other hand."

The officer couldn't react time...how could he, he didn't have Time Lord reflexes.

He could only watch and hold his injured shoulder as the prisoner picked up his fallen weapon and his radio, and then advance of the civilian.

"You have something I want."

* * *

Jack and Doctor Stoneleigh were picking their way across the moor, following the guide when the first report came in; it was going very wrong.

Two officers were down and there was one traumatized civilian.

"Great, now he's got weapons and a map, and can listen to everything we do."

"Then we change the frequency," one officer said.

"No point, he'd three steps ahead of us."

As if to prove his point the radio crackled into life.

"I know you can hear me Jack. Call of your manhunt, before something fatal happens."

Jack hesitated and looked at Doctor Stoneleigh, who shrugged.

"I'm here and you didn't have to hurt anyone."

"I needed a map, I did warn you what would happen."

"If you want off Earth, just come in and you can take the TARDIS and go."

There was silence and Jack thought the Doctor had gone.

"Want, you have no idea what I want. You can't give me what I want."

"Just come in Doctor. I don't want you to get..."

"What, hurt? Too late for that. That happened when you stuck me a mile underground and away from my sons. And don't think you won't pay for turning Seska against me."

"Doctor..." Jack began, but the crackle of the radio told him the Doctor was on the move.

"Move!" he called to the officers and then into his com.

"Ash, he's heading your way. No contact, wait for us."

He turned to the officer. "Call your super, tell him to keep everyone back, and I won't take no for an answer."

The officer spoke into his com and a few moments later his phone rang.

"What do you mean no...I don't care whose orders you follow. You go after him, it'll be a bloodbath."

He shut the phone off angrily and looked up when a helicopter flew over. He growled and looked up again; the copter had no police markings. Was it MOD?"

"Is that yours?" he asked Doctor Stoneleigh.

"Never asked for one," the reply came.

"Did you catch its number?"

"Think so," Doctor Stoneleigh said and rattled off a serial number.

Jack tapped his com. "Gwen."

He frowned when there was no answer. He took out his phone, but there was no answer...something wasn't right.

He was about to dial again when it rang. He let out a relieved breath; one of the girls must be calling back.

But the voice that spoke was one he didn't want to hear.

"Captain Harkness, a pleasure to hear from you again."

Jack swallowed down his panic.

"Before you ask, the ladies have not been harmed. I have no interest in them, only in what they had."

Jack knew what he meant. "If you've hurt those kids," he snarled.

"Please captain, why would I damage the one ace up my sleeve. I suggest you call off your hunt, you really don't want to get in the way of my hounds."

Then the phone went dead.

It then dawned on him...the copter, it was his.

"Like I will," he growled.

He turned to Doctor Stoneleigh. "Get the police and civilians out. I don't care whose ego you bruise."

Doctor Stoneleigh frowned. "Jack, who was that?"

Jack didn't answer, his anger was building.

"Jack, who was that?"

He did answer then. "Call your team...now."

* * *

The Doctor looked up as the helicopter flew over. It was way too low and he watched it disappear into the night.

Good luck spotting him; he'd evaded far more sophisticated machines.

He was heading for the nearest town...Tavistock, where he could find shelter and then figure out how to get to Cardiff.

He clambered over a rocky section and was about to start the long run for the town, when he stopped so sharply that he nearly overbalanced.

A less gentle breeze had brought a smell to his nose...a smell he thought he would never smell again...how could they be here?

A wave of what could only be described as cold fear swept over him...the pack...which meant only one thing.

White Coat was here.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a stroke of luck that Seska and his brothers were inside the TARDIS when White Coat invaded Torchwood.

No that he'd had much trouble; with Jack and the others gone, there was only Gwen and Martha left to protect it.

Not that they didn't try; Gwen was a fierce warrior.

Not that Seska cared; his only concern was for the safety of his siblings. He let out a derisory snort as White Coat stood outside the TARDIS and made vain attempts to open her doors.

Eventually she'd grown tired of his efforts and had broken her own lock and had dematerialised. They were now hanging above Earth, she wasn't leaving, she'd made that quite clear as a picture of her true pilot was projected into his head and what he saw didn't please him.

"He's being hunted like a dog, and what in Rassilon's name are they? We have to help him...yes, I know he's not stable, but we can help him...he can help, if he heard you."

He felt the assent vibrate through him and he drew strength from it; the strength and courage he would need to face his mother. But first he had to see to his younger brothers.

He found them in the room the TARDIS had turned into a nursery. He picked James up and put him in his crib. He looked at the whirls and circles that were the names of his now deceased older siblings, how he wished he could be that child again, unaware of his place in the legacy that had been his parents' home-world.

He crouched down and looked Jakaar in the eyes.

"You have to stay here, no matter what happens, you understand?"

Jakaar looked at him with serious eyes and although he didn't speak, Seska knew he understood. He wondered if he would ever speak; what awful trauma had made him silent?

He shook the thought away; he had a harder task ahead.

He stood and stepped out of the nursery. "Look after them, old girl," he said.

He walked back to the console room. "Now, let's find my mother."

It only took a few minutes for the TARDIS to home in on her pilot; his presence was so strong...but the TARDIS also felt that her pilot was in trouble.

* * *

The Doctor had severely underestimated the trouble he was in...yes he could avoid Jack and his little hunting party...and he could evade White Coat's pack of hybrid abominations.

But he couldn't evade both.

He'd deviated by at least ten miles from his target to avoid the humans, but that had brought him dangerously close to the pack...and now he couldn't shake them.

He stopped running, one to draw breath and two to sniff the air; they were closer than he liked. He could also smell the hated odour of White Coat. He let out a snarl, if he could destroy the pack he would go for his tormentor.

His only hope was that the wind would stay in his favour. He knew he couldn't outrun the pack, but like any predator, if his prey couldn't smell him...

He scanned the moor...dawn was fast approaching; at least there as mist to hide him. He took in another lungful of air and as he exhaled it his eyes changed to glittering black...a killer to kill killers.

* * *

Jack felt like things were spiralling out of control. The idiot in charge of the police hadn't listened, and his men were still out on the moor. Soon this place would become a killing field; something he wanted to avoid...time to bring out the big guns.

He spoke into his com. "Ianto, get me Downing Street."

Half an hour later he was standing in a deserted base camp, just Ianto and Doctor Stoneleigh for company.

"Ash," Jack said into his com. "Did you spot the copter?"

"Affirmative, a group of men disembarked...one of them was White Coat."

"What about the Doctor?"

Ash didn't reply straight away.

"He's heading straight for them."

"Dammit," he scowled.

"I'll try and get to him," Ash said.

"No," Jack said. If those things don't get you...he will."

There was no reply and Jack cursed.

"Come on," he said and set off at a run, the others following in his wake.

* * *

Ash had been alone since the two officers with him had withdrawn. He'd watched the helicopter land and a group of men disembark and then a figure he would recognise anywhere...White Coat.

He never got the time to think about as the men started to spread out and then on the breeze he heard it...snarls, and they were coming from the men.

He took out his binoculars and saw one of the men up close; they weren't really men; they were all fangs and red eyes.

A movement on the edge of his vision pulled him away from whatever they were, and when the new image settled he took in a sharp breath...the Doctor, and he was heading for those things.

Jack's voice crackling in his ears made him jump and in the seconds it took to answer and look back through his glasses, the Doctor had gone.

He scanned the area...those things were still there, but where was the Doctor?

There was a small noise behind him but he didn't turn. He did turn when his com was ripped from his ear...now he knew where the Doctor had gone.

"Hello," the Doctor said and reached for him.

He found himself eyeball to eyeball with the Doctor.

"If I didn't have more pressing business, I would have myself some fun, but..."

He let go of Ash and turned away.

Ash had to do something to try and stop him.

"Do you still love me?"

The Doctor stopped but didn't turn and started to move again.

"That's right, run away. Let someone else you care about die."

The Doctor stopped again.

"Those things will get to me. You can't kill them all."

He saw the Doctor's head tilt downwards...there it was, that tell-tale sign. Underneath that murderous madman still lay what Ash had fallen for.

The Doctor finally turned and gone were the obsidian eyes, replaced by soft brown.

"Ash...I..." the Doctor began to say. But his words were lost as a snarling blur barrelled past him and went straight for the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor and the man-beast disappeared into the mist and all he could hear was snarls and growls.

There was silence after a few minutes and it seemed like the fight was over. He heard footsteps and he tensed, not knowing who or what would come out of the mist.

There was a brief sense of relief when he saw it was the Doctor, but the relief was short-lived as he saw the Doctor was injured. He was covered in blood and there was a large wound on his shoulder oozing blood.

"Jesus, Doctor," he said and stepped forward, but stopped when the Doctor snarled.

Ash looked at him properly, his eyes weren't completely black but they were wild...no savage.

"Easy," he said in a tone that he hoped was soothing.

The Doctor was breathing hard and he didn't look steady on his feet and Ash knew he was going down and he caught him just in time as his knees buckled.

He was about to lay the Doctor on the floor when he felt him tense and his eyes once again become wild...Ash knew what was behind him, even before the snarl.

He felt something cold being pressed into his hand and he glanced down...it was a bloody blade.

He glanced at the Doctor, who gave an almost imperceptible nod.

With an answering snarl Ash turned, blade in hand and went on the attack.


	17. Chapter 17

Ash drove the blade into the nearest piece of flesh, hoping to slow it down, if not kill it.

But it only seemed to make it angry.

On the edge of his vision he saw another figure and it was heading straight for the injured Doctor.

Ash couldn't help as the man-beast lunged again. He went with the force of it and landed awkwardly, winding himself.

The man-beast had rolled away and was on its feet in seconds. He knew he was done for as it advanced, eyes glowing like some demonic creature.

He refused to look away as it readied itself to pounce.

The man-beast leapt just as what sounded like a gun shot rang out. It spun in the air and fell to the ground, it didn't move.

Another shot rang out and he heard anther thud; the other man-beast...he hoped.

Then a hand appeared and a voice...Ianto.

He allowed himself to be pulled up and instantly looked for the Doctor.

The Doctor was standing but was backing away from Jack.

"Come on," Jack was saying.

The Doctor shook his head and moved again.

"Please, I know you hate me, but we need to go," Jack pleaded.

The Doctor said nothing and turned away...was he going to abandon them?

"This way," was all he said and disappeared into the mist.

* * *

The Doctor wasn't sure what had made him stop when Ash had spoken, but something had stirred deep inside him.

He couldn't say what it was...whether it was the fact that Ash was the father of one of his children, or if he still had feelings for him. Whatever it was disappeared when one of the pack collided with him and he was fighting for his life.

They both landed hard but he wasn't human and he was on his feet immediately. They circled each other warily, and he studied the other. He recognised this one; it was one of the weaker members of the pack, and if he remembered rightly, this one had a weakened leg.

But that didn't mean it would be an easy kill and a kill it would have to be; the bite on his shoulder reminded him of that.

They met again and he fought as savagely as his opponent and when he staggered back his shoulder had opened up more and the pack member lay dead, its leg and neck broken.

His blood sung with the thrill of killing and the taste of blood and it sang for more. He drew in a deep breath...the human...warm blood; with a snarl, he moved.

He saw the human, it was speaking but it was just noise. The blood lust cried out for it but something against it, made him back away, even as he snarled.

He felt his knees go and strong hands supporting him. The fog of the blood lust lifted from his mind...it was Ash, his Ash.

As his eyes focused he saw another pack member behind Ash. He felt the blood lust returning and whilst he could focus he pressed the blade he'd wrested from the pack member in to Ash's hand. Seconds later he no longer cared.

He was startled when his attacker fell on him, a hole by its right ear. With a snarl he pushed the body off and scrambled up, looking for the person who had robbed him of his kill.

When he saw who it was he started to back way, not wanting to be near him. It had to be Harkness; it was always him.

"Come on," Harkness said. "Please, I know you hate me, but we need to go."

He said nothing and turned away. He had every intention of leaving them to the pack...but there it was again, telling him to stay...don't leave them.

"This way," he said and moved into the mist.

* * *

They'd been moving for what seemed like a long time, all the time they could hear the pack, somewhere in the mist.

The Doctor suddenly stopped and the others apart from Jack caught their breath.

The Doctor moved closer to Jack and said quietly.

"We can't outrun them, but I can stop them. Take the others and go, they'll follow me."

Jack shook his head. "Don't think so. One you're injured and two, there's no way I'm letting you out of my sight. We all go."

The Doctor leaned in. "Tell me Harkness, have the others suddenly gained the ability to hold their breath for more than five minutes, or die and come back to life."

"What are you think?"

There's a boggy area about five miles from here. I know these creatures, they're fast but not overly smart and they don't swim very well."

"You're going to kill them," Jack replied.

"If you don't like it, then do as I said and go."

Jack sighed and turned to the others. "There's a wardens hut five miles that way. Follow the path and don't stop. Wait for us there."

They weren't happy.

"What if you don't turn up?" Ianto said.

"Then we're dead," the Doctor said bluntly. " Then at least I won't be a problem for you anymore."

"What about White Coat?" Ash asked, unhappy at what the Doctor had said.

"I can't deal with him and these things at the same time.

A much closer snarl stopped the discussion.

"Go," the Doctor and Jack said at the same time.

Reluctantly they moved off, leaving the pair alone.

"Time to go," the Doctor said.

* * *

Ash was anxious, he hadn't wanted to leave; he wanted to be with the Doctor, even if he was unstable.

As they moved away he'd heard the snarls of those things. He stopped, only to be pushed along by Doctor Stoneleigh.

"We can't stop Ash," he said. "I know you're worried about the Doctor, but he can't protect you and fight those things. You're hurt and that hut will have a first aid box."

He allowed himself to be pushed along and soon the hut came into view. He took in sharp breaths as antiseptic was applied to deep scratches. He sat in silence as pain asserted and he drifted into sleep.

He was shaken awake by Ianto, who put a finger to his lips and pointed at the door.

Ash held his breath ...soft footfalls. It couldn't be Jack and the Doctor; they wouldn't need to sneak around.

The footfalls stopped and Ash knew what was coming next.

The door splintered and small objects rolled inside...tear gas.

They had no choice but to stumble outside.

A blurry figure stood over Ash and as his eyes stopped watering the figure came into focus.

"Well, well, it seems fortune is smiling on me.

White Coat grabbed Ash's hair and yanked his head up.

"My property has feelings for you and look, Mr Jones, its favourite chew toy. Now, shall we go before my property kills all my hounds?"


	18. Chapter 18

Jack ran alongside the Doctor, he knew he wasn't going as fast as he could; but the intention wasn't to escape the pack...it was to lure them into a deadly trap.

Jack kept glancing over his shoulder and then at the Doctor. He must be feeling the wound; it was still oozing blood.

Where the bites of the pack like vampire bats?

The Doctor stopped suddenly and put out an arm to stop him.

"We're here, follow my tracks exactly."

Jack nodded and followed the Doctor, who was picking his way carefully across.

The ground was squelchy underfoot and he feared they would sink before it was time.

The Doctor stopped again and turned.

"Knife," he said.

Jack blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Knife," the Doctor repeated.

"Why?"

"I need to draw them here and fresh blood, my blood will do that."

Reluctantly Jack handed over his blade and winced when the Doctor drew it across the palm of his hand, and let blood drip onto the floor.

Moments later the pack emerged from the mist; they stopped, eyes glowing, sniffing the air.

One of the pack was looking at the ground.

"That's the alpha," the Doctor said.

The alpha took a step forward and growled, then took another step.

"They're not falling for it," Jack said.

The Doctor said nothing and to Jack's dismay stepped back onto the path. He almost moved when the alpha growled and stopped when the Doctor stopped.

Then he did something that made Jack's stomach lurch.

He went to his knees and lifted his head, exposing his throat.

The alpha backed away, feet just on the path.

For a moment Jack thought it was backing off...then it went insane.

The alpha rushed forward and went for the Doctor, and the rest of the pack followed.

The Doctor moved, at Time Lord speed...not backwards but sideways, taking the alpha with him and disappeared into the mire.

* * *

Jack's reaction was instinctive, he barely noticed the rest of the pack struggling in the mire; not that he cared.

He dove into the murky waters, knowing he only had two chances.

He broke the surface, spitting out god knows what, took a lungful of air and disappeared again.

The remains of the pack were losing their struggle with the mire and one by one they were sucked under...and no-one mourned them.

The surface calmed and it seemed like the mire had claimed all of its victims...then the surface exploded and Jack appeared and he wasn't alone; he had the Doctor.

Using the last of his strength, he managed to haul himself and the Doctor onto the edge. He lay exhausted but only for a few minutes as the Doctor suddenly coughed.

Jack forced himself up and put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

He didn't get the reaction he expected as the other hand clamped over his wrist and pulled his arm away.

The Doctor's grip was like a vice and it tightened even more when the Doctor snarled.

"Don't think this makes us friends."

He let go and got to his feet and stared at he now calm surface.

"Well, that worked," he said, way too casually for Jack's liking.

Jack was about to say something when from behind them someone clapped.

They both turned, but their reactions were very different.

Jack was surprised and then angry. He glanced over at the Doctor, who didn't look angry or afraid; his face was blank.

* * *

"Oh, well done," White Coat said. "But did you have to destroy them all, they were rather expensive."

He moved closer, followed by his armed guards.

"Oh, if you're thinking of running."

Jack looked at the Doctor and said. "I'm sorry."

The Doctor frowned and then his expression darkened as White Coat held up a blood stained piece of clothing...Jakaar's.

"Now, now, no need to get angry. Your offspring isn't dead...yet."

The Doctor flinched when he saw what was in White Coat's other hand.

"Good, I'm glad you remember this. Captain, would be so kind as to place it round my property's neck."

Jack shook his head and ignored the collar.

"I am not going to say please," White Coat said.

Two of the armed guards, one dressed in a smart suit levelled their weapons at him.

"Really?" Jack said.

White Coat sighed and gestured.

Jack tried not to react when Ash, Ianto and Doctor Stoneleigh were pushed forward.

"I will execute one of your compatriots if you do not comply."

Jack said nothing, but the Doctor let out a snort.

"Go ahead, they mean nothing to me, and I know you won't kill my children."

Jack gave the Doctor a sharp look, but the Doctor only had eyes for White Coat.

He had no choice.

He took the collar from White Coat, resisting the desire to strangle him with it.

"I really am sorry," he said as he placed the collar round the Doctor's neck.

"Save it for someone who cares," the Doctor snarled.

"Now, I'm cold and you need some obedience lesson...move," White Cot ordered.

The group moved off and no-one saw the lone figure on an overlooking tor...Seska.


	19. Chapter 19

Seska had watched his mother lead Harkness into the mire. He'd almost moved when he saw him slice his hand, and he had to will himself to stay when his mother disappeared under the murky surface.

He heaved a sigh of relief when Harkness hauled him out and his mother get to his feet.

Then he'd seen him, the one responsible for his family's suffering...White Coat. He let out his own snarl when he'd seen the piece of clothing...deceiver, and his hearts had sunk when Harkness had placed the collar around his mother's neck.

Then the group started to move off; he couldn't lose them in the mist.

If he was still in his mother's favour he could have followed his colour, but that wasn't possible. However, luck was on his side, he'd spent time with a bounty hunter on Brelan; he knew how to track and White Coat's men weren't being careful.

He followed at a safe distance, and as he did his worry level had risen. Every so often he found a spatter of blood; his mother's blood. Another mark against White Coat; he hadn't even bothered to treat his mother's wounds.

He kept following the group; where were they going?

He got his answer when he heard the helicopter. He cursed, he couldn't let that helicopter take off...but how in Rassilon's name could he stop it.

Of course...he reached into his pocket and pulled out the damaged spider. He wasn't an engineer or a mechanical genius like his parents, but he'd managed to fix it.

He knew it was programmed to disarm and disable and return to its maker. He put it on the ground and watched it speed away, following its electrical nose, heading straight for the helicopter. It had to leap as the helicopter had already taken off and Seska lost sight of it.

A few minutes later he heard the engine falter.

* * *

White Coat was feeling very pleased with himself. His property hadn't even resisted and he had fresh subjects to turn into a new pack. Especially the good captain; having whatever made him immortal as part of the new packs make up would be interesting.

It would of course mean dissecting the captain, but there was no gain without someone having some pain.

His only worry was and it was a minor one, as to how long it would be before his property realised he didn't have its offspring. He would of course in time acquire them and if he was extremely fortunate he might lure his property's very powerful mate back to Earth.

They would make an unstoppable team, once he'd tamed them both.

He looked to his right when he heard tapping on the window...what?

If he could believe his eyes what looked like a metal spider was making its way across the windscreen. He blinked and it was gone; it must have been a trick of the mist.

He thought nothing of it and now the helicopter was in flight he could go back and see to his property...then the helicopter lurched.

* * *

The Doctor had every intention of running, until White Coat had held up the blood stained piece of clothing. He'd allowed himself to be collared, even though every fibre of his being railed against it.

But if there even the slightest chance that White Coat had his children.

Now he was sitting opposite Ash, he didn't know or care where the others were.

Ash was staring at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"Do you really not care?"

He turned his head away.

"Don't ignore me," Ash was saying.

He was about to turn back when the helicopter lurched and it began a rapid descent.

White Coat appeared and barked.

"Prepare for an emergency landing...watch my property."

The helicopter lurched again and seconds later it landed hard, throwing everyone onto the floor...except the Doctor, who sprang for the door and wrenched it open.

He jumped and hit the ground running, ignoring the gun shots from inside the helicopter.

He barely flinched when he felt the collar...not this time.

Several bullets kicked up the ground around him, but he kept on running. Then one of them found its mark and he stumbled, tried to correct himself and then went down, fire and pain searing through one of his legs.

He found himself being hauled up and White Coat was looking down at him.

"You never learn," he was saying but the Doctor was distracted from him and the pain by movement on a small rise to his right.

His hearts sank when he saw Seska being pushed down the slope by someone he thought had been on his side, Agent Hastings.

White Coat suddenly smiled and the Doctor knew what he was going to do...what lesson he was going to be taught.

"No...please," he pleaded and tried to move, but his leg wouldn't move.

* * *

Ash couldn't and wouldn't believe that the Doctor didn't care and he wasn't happy when they'd been separated and he and the Doctor had been placed inside the helicopter.

Now he was staring at the Doctor, who looked irritated.

"What?" he snapped...and then all hell had broken loose.

The helicopter had lurched violently...twice and had landed hard and in the confusion the Doctor had made a break for it.

He was knocked violently o one side has he'd tried to block the door and he heard White Coat snarl.

"Bring it down."

"No!" Ash cried but too late and he saw the Doctor falter and fall.

He was dragged out of the helicopter and placed on his knees and he could only watch as White Coat moved over to the fallen Time Lord.

Then something worse happened and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

White Coat scrambled to his feet after the helicopter had landed hard, just in time to see his property disappearing out of the door.

"Bring it down!" he barked to his men and gun-fire echoed inside the helicopter, but their shots missed their targets.

With a snarl he snatched one of the rifles and with a marksman's eye sighted his fleeing property and let off one shot.

It found its mark and his property stumble and went down.

He moved straight away and eventually looked down on his property.

"You never learn. It seems I shall have to find another way to control you."

There was a commotion to his left and he looked over and up at a small rise, and being pushed down by Mr Johnson was one of his property's offspring.

A very wicked thought entered his mind.

"It seems I've found the perfect answer," he said.

He waited the few seconds it took for the pair to descend; it was long enough for his property to realise what he was going to do.

"No...please," it said and tried to move.

White Coat raised his weapon and ignoring its pleas said.

"Lessons are necessary," and squeezed the trigger and a shot rang out.


	20. Chapter 20

The shot rang out but the Doctor had his eyes closed; not wanting to see another child die. He flinched when a pair of hands took hold of him.

He expected to hear the cold, matter of fact tones of White Coat, ordering him to get up, despite his injuries.

But instead the hands and the voice were gentle...Ash.

He forced his eyes open and the first thing he saw was not Seska laying dead. What he saw was White Coat, on his knees, holding a bloodied hand. Agent Hastings was standing over him, his weapon aimed at White Coat's head, and nearby were the bodies of his men.

He looked round, anxiously looking for Seska. Relief flooded through him when he saw him, alive and unharmed.

Relief was replaced by rage and despite his damaged leg and shoulder he brushed Ash off and went straight for White Coat.

He got within hand's reach when Ash caught him and wrestled him to the ground.

"Leave it," Ash said.

He let out a growl, a threat to Ash to let him go. But he was ignored and he didn't have the strength the struggle.

* * *

White Coat on the other hand seemed calm.

"Changing sides are we, Mr Johnson? What is the going rate for a Judas?"

Mr Johnson scowled. "That's Special Agent Hastings to you, and you are under arrest."

"You don't have the authority."

Agent Hastings stepped closer. "It doesn't matter where you're going. If I had my way, I'd let him tear you apart."

White Coat was still unfazed. He had very powerful allies; he wouldn't be a prisoner for long. When and it would be when he escaped, he would be exacting some revenge, and he would be retrieving his property.

But for now he could only watch has out of the now breaking sun a helicopter appeared, its engines and rotors near silent...military then. This meant that Captain Harkness and the rest had been freed.

He looked away and stared at his property, which was now being attended by its offspring. He really should decide if his property was worth the trouble, or should he be the responsible owner and put down a rabid pet.

He was distracted by the arrival of Captain Harkness.

"Hello again, Captain..." he started to say but was back-handed by Jack, who snarled.

"Get this piece of trash out of my sight."

* * *

Seska had heard the engines falter and knew the spider had done its job. He followed the signal and s he climbed a small rise he heard the gun-fire.

A wave of fear washed over him and he ran the rest of the way and came to a sudden halt.

His mother was running and was in full flight. But it was only for a few moments, as a single shot rang out and his mother stumbled.

For a moment Seskas' hope rose as his mother tried to right himself but stumbled again and went down.

Then he saw him walk towards his mother and...felt cold steel on his neck and a voice say.

"If you want to keep your mother alive, then do exactly what I say."

As he walked down the incline, his new ally behind him, he could see how badly injured his mother was; his right thigh and shoulder were a mess.

The stink of White Coat filled his nostrils and he had to bite his tongue to stop himself snarling.

White Coat turned at his approach and he didn't like the smile that crossed his face. He'd put a lot of trust in this human, and he feared he'd made a mistake when White Coat aim his gun at him.

He flinched when the shot came, but there was no hot pain from a bullet.

There was a cry of pain and he saw White Coat fall to his knees, his hand a bloody mess.

His new ally walked past; it was the man in the smart suit. He kicked White Coat's dropped weapon away and stood over him.

A commotion dragged Seska's attention away and he saw his mother despite his injuries surge to his feet and go for White Coat; his face twisted in a feral snarl.

He was glad when Ash brought him down; he was only aggravating his injuries. He stood frozen for a minute, unable to move. Then his brain kicked in and he ran to his mother.

Ash moved to one side, but still held his mother down.

"Keep a good hold on him, this will hurt."

He had to ignore the shout of pain and the warning growl as he examined the most pressing wound. Luckily the bullet had gone clean through, but there was a lot of blood.

He had no medical supplies, but he heard something being torn and a strip of cloth appeared and hands helped him tie the tourniquet.

As he finished and wiped bloody hands, the sound of a helicopter filled the air and he and Ash had to shield his mother from the debris kicked up by it as it landed.

He barely registered the conversation between White Coat and someone else, but he did hear the sound of flesh meeting flesh, and Jack's snarled words.

Then his attention was back on his mother, who had suddenly tensed under his hands...no, not tense...rigid...no, he was fitting.

"Get off," he snapped at Ash.

His shout caught Jack's attention.

"Martha?" he yelled.

* * *

Ash watched as Seska and Martha worked on the Doctor. He'd stopped fitting but the seizure had aggravated both his injuries, and blood was once again soaking already sodden clothes.

"I really need to get him back to the TARDIS," Seska was saying.

His voice was strained; not just at the severity of his mother's injuries, but the fact that there was a full blown argument going on a few feet away.

Jack was arguing with a UNIT officer and another man in a suit. They were arguing over who should have custody of the Doctor.

Standing to one side were Ianto, Gwen and Doctor Stoneleigh.

Gwen let out a frustrated breath and said. "Oh for the love of..."

Ash watched as she shouldered her way past two UNIT soldiers and into the middle of the at odds group.

"Shut up, the bloody lot of you. If you don't work this out, the only thing you'll have is a dead body!"

She turned to the UNIT officer. "You soldier boy should know better. You can't court martial him."

She turned to the man in the suit. "And you, Mister Area 51 and don't deny it. With you he'll end up on a slab anyway...so button it."

Finally she turned to Jack. "And you, if you really care about him, you'll sort this out."

Someone behind them cleared their throat and said.

"If I might suggest something."

* * *

The TARDIS let out a groan as the Doctor was carried through her doors and she slammed her door in the other's faces.

"Guess she's a little pissed at us," Jack said. "She won't let us in till she's ready."

Ash didn't reply, he just stared at the closed door.

Jack sighed and climbed the steps and out of the Hub. He drove the SUV out of the garage and out of Cardiff and kept driving, driving to the place that the three interested parties had actually agreed on.

Seska looked up as the lights flickered; the TARDIS was showing her uncertainty.

"I know, but we have to try. I can heal his physical wounds, but only you can heal his mind."

The TARDIS groaned again and Seska knew it was assent.

For hours, he and Martha cleansed and repaired nerve and muscle, and some things that Seska did were beyond Martha.

Finally they finished and sat...too exhausted to speak.

Seska looked up when the monitor beeped.

"It's time," he said.

* * *

The lift took Jack a long way down and he shivered slightly as he walked through the barrier.

"You're just in time, are you ready?"

Jack nodded and they stepped into another room. He smiled when he saw that White Coat was already attached to the machine.

"Fascinating species, the Kendrai...some call them dream thieves. They feed of the emotions from dreams. They used to bite their victims, much like spiders, paralyse but keep alive. Now they have this machine...but one thing hasn't changed, the victim feels and experiences everything."

He watched as White Coat opened his mouth to scream and no sound came out.

Miles away in a much less harsh place, someone else began to scream...but these screams could be heard.


	21. Chapter 21

He awoke with a start and was instantly blinded by the light...what?

What was he doing in the White Room...no scratch that, how had he gotten inside the TARDIS?

For a few moments he laid there, his mind confused by it. Then a sly smile crossed his face...how convenient; now he could do what he wanted and when he wanted.

He got off the bed and he stood for a second, just to adjust to the bright light.

Time to get out of here.

At first it seemed like nothing was wrong as he walked from the White Room towards the console room.

Then he started to hear it...the whispering. He ignored it, thinking it was the TARDIS showing her displeasure at him. He turned another corner and stopped; the whispering continued and he was beginning to discern words.

He let out a derisory snort and laughed.

"Do you really think that scares me? You really shouldn't have let me in."

The whispering stopped and he carried on. The corridor started to stretch, but he wasn't falling for that; he knew her inside out.

He made several more turns and expected to see a door, but there wasn't one.

"Come one, you know I'll rip you open if I have to."

The door remained absent and when the lights began to dim...oh ho, she was going to play mind games was she?

The lights went out, not even an emergency light glowed.

The silence was deafening and then he heard it...not the whispering this time but the clicking of claws on metal.

He smelt it before it launched itself at him...the wolf.

He couldn't stop the scream as it sunk its teeth into his calf. It felt like fire and it boiled his blood.

Something deep inside him snarled and with strength born of dark rage he tore his calf from its jaws. The pain was almost crippling and he knew the damage was severe...but his own blood-lust was up and in the dark he grabbed the wolf.

Rough fur filled his hands and he felt the snarl it gave in response vibrate through his whole body.

The wolf leaned in with its whole weight and it began to crush him. He tried to hold it off, his arms trembling with the effort. With a snarl that came from way down he pushed, and with a supreme effort he threw the wolf off.

Suddenly the lights came on and the wolf was gone, as was the pain.

He blinked and slowly got to his feet and began to laugh.

"Is that all you've got!" he yelled up at the ceiling. "You think you can break me with your flea ridden mutt!"

He wasn't expecting an answer...there was just silence. Then he heard it; a distant rumble.

"What now, an earthquake...really?"

The rumble became louder and he frowned...what...a wall of water burst round the corner and engulfed him.

* * *

Seska flinched when he heard the scream that came from the White room; the TARDIS was being harsh. He couldn't even imagine what was going on in his mother's mind.

He felt a hand squeeze his...Martha.

"This is so not right," he said as another scream bled through the door.

"No, it's not, but it's necessary. Sometimes you have to walk through hell to find redemption."

"If it doesn't destroy his mind," he said.

"If it does, then we deal with it. But you should trust the TARDIS, she loves him too."

She stood and stretched; they'd been sitting on the floor for a while.

"I think we should get some rest."

Seska shook his head. "You should go. The TARDIS will not be a safe place if this doesn't work."

"Not leaving," she replied.

"Please Martha...she...I...we don't want you to get hurt."

She sighed. "Fine, but you're not staying alone. Do you think she'll allow someone else in?"

Seska closed his eyes and then said. "Are you sure?"

He looked up at Martha.

"Ash, she says only Ash."

She nodded. "He will be okay, I know it. The universe isn't ready for there to be no him."

She left then, albeit reluctantly and the TARDIS placed the door a few feet away. She placed a hand on one of the coral struts and whispered.

"Make him better."

She was greeted by surprised faces.

"Where's Ash?" she said.

"He's gone," Gwen said.

"What do you mean gone?"

"He said he wanted some fresh air, that was ten hours ago. Jacks' out looking for him. Why?"

"The TARDIS, she wants him and she won't wait forever."

* * *

He burst out of the water and took in a huge lungful of precious air. The water had been a complete surprise.

His eyes were blurry from salt water and he swam towards what he hoped was a shore.

He crawled onto the sand and collapsed and exhaustion took him.

He never took in his surroundings...he really should have.

On a distant cliff top a metal city glinted in the sunlight and small figures could be seen flying like busy bees and the faint cry could be heard...

"All Daleks will board..."


	22. Chapter 22

Ash couldn't stand being in the Hub any more. He couldn't stand being unable to do anything; couldn't stand looking at that locked door.

He'd only intended to be away for a couple of hours, but he found himself wandering the city streets at four in the morning; thoughts still buzzing in his head.

Was it really eighteen months since he'd left his time? He wondered if his fellow detectives thought he was dead.

Then there was the Doctor; he had to fall in love with the person at the top of most agencies most wanted list. He didn't care about that; nor did he care that the man was highly unstable. If he had to he would care for him, for the rest of whatever time they had together.

But the biggest shock had been the arrival of James. First it was the shock that he had a son and then finding out the Doctor was his mother.

It had hurt him when he found out and then he'd been angry. Angry at the Doctor, angry at him for not telling him he was pregnant, and angry at him for throwing himself into whatever hell was behind that barrier. Angry at him for abandoning James and then putting him in danger when White Coat appeared on the scene.

But for all that, he still loved the Doctor and it confused the hell out of him. It was starting to snow; he really should be getting back...in a while.

At first he didn't notice the vehicle, not until it pulled up beside him and the window wound down and a voice said.

"Need someone to keep you warm?"

Ash ignored it and kept walking and the vehicle moved and followed him.

"I can afford you," the man said.

Ash still didn't stop; he wasn't about to encourage the kerb crawler.

Next time the car stopped the man wasn't so friendly.

"Think you're too good for me," he snarled and the car swung in front of him, forcing him to stop.

The man got out and Ash saw the glint of a blade.

"Pretty boy needs a lesson."

Ash sighed. "You really don't want to do this."

"Shut it bitch," the man snarled.

"Please, you really don't want to do this."

The man swore and lunged at Ash.

Ash side-stepped and the man went past and nearly lost his footing in the snow.

He whirled round and went for Ash again, but found himself on the floor, his nose full of blood.

But he didn't stay down and the man came again.

Ash went to move and his foot slipped on the wet snow. He crashed down and the man was on him and the blade was inches from his face.

"Gonna cut that pretty face," the man snarled.

Ash let out a grunt of pain as the knife dragged across his cheek. He felt blood run and he knew he was in trouble.

The man's weight restricted his movement and the blade came close again.

Suddenly the man was pulled off him and Jack's voice said.

"No-one's cutting anyone," and broke the arm that held the knife.

There was no-one to hear the man's scream and even if there was, no-one would dare to look out.

As Jack drove off he called 999 and then turned to Ash.

"What the hell were you thinking? This isn't Asendi Central, you can get killed here."

He was about to go into another tirade when his com beeped.

"What...when...she does...yes, I've found him...about ten minutes."

He looked at Ash and said. "Time to step up, you're wanted."

* * *

They arrived back at the Hub and clattered down the stairs and into the storage area.

Ash brushed off the attentions of Martha, and fidgeted as she cleaned and stitched his cut.

He walked up to the TARDIS. The door was open and if Ash could believe it, the hum of power had an impatient edge to it.

He reached the door and hesitated...somehow the opening didn't seem that inviting. He stepped inside and the door slammed shut behind him.

He felt an odd tickle at the back of his min and a voice saying.

"Do not be afraid."

He suddenly dropped to the floor and a few seconds later Seska ran in.

He looked at the ceiling and said. "What have you done?"

"What I have to," the reply came.

* * *

He woke with a start and found he couldn't breathe; his nose and mouth were full of sand.

He lifted his head and spat out the gritty dirt. His stomach suddenly heaved and he threw up; the unmistakable tang of bile and brine burning his throat.

He managed to stand and found he was facing the sea; most of which he'd swallowed. It lapped against grey sand...grey sand?

He went to his haunches and scooped some of it up and tasted it...it tasted like.

He spat it out and his stomach threatened more vomit.

It was then that the voices registered...no, not voices, metallic shrieks. His hearts lurched and he swallowed down bile. He turned slowly and paled...now he knew where he was.

This was Saris and it was a place he never wanted to be on again. He flinched when one of the voices rang out, and what it said chilled his soul.

"Life signs detected...locate and exterminate!"

It suddenly dawned on him that he was way too exposed on the beach. He turned in a circle, looking for a hiding place, but there was none, and the voices were getting closer.

No...wait, they weren't getting closer, they were moving away.

He looked in the direction of the cries and saw the reason why.

In the distance a figure was running...running for its life.

He let out a growl, as much as he detested humans right now, he hated the Daleks with a deep rooted hate...so when he really should have been running away, he ran towards it, determined to rob his enemy of their prize.

Without his realising it he'd taken the first steps to redemption and more heartache.


	23. Chapter 23

Ash landed hard and lay on the ground, dazed by the force of the landing. The last thing he remembered was standing on the TARDIS, and that voice.

He definitely wasn't on the TARDIS, unless her floor was now made of sand.

"Get up," he told himself and with a groan stood; he would have some colourful bruising.

He looked round at the alien landscape, what had the TARDIS done?

Then he heard it, far in the distance; not the cries of alien wildlife, but a metallic grating...but he wouldn't believe his ears.

Those voices were ones he'd only heard at school or in documentaries. They were Dalek voices and in his time they were extinct. Creatures of nightmares, destroyed in some unknown cataclysm, which Ash now knew was the Doctor.

But they were very real and they were here and he knew his life was at risk.

He spotted the ragged edge of a cliff that separated the beach, a part of which had been eroded to create an archway. He headed towards it, hoping it would give him a hiding place.

He was only yards from it when he heard it.

"Life signs detected...locate and exterminate!"

He looked up and appearing over the cliff edge was a bronze death sentence. He stood transfixed as its eyestalk swivelled downwards and its blue light flared for a second.

Then he remembered he had legs and began to run.

"Halt...you will halt!" the Dalek said in its familiar angry tone.

He ignored it and ran through the arch. He heard the sound of the Dalek's servo as it altered its course.

"You will halt!" it cried again.

He knew what was coming and he flinched as a laser bolt narrowly missed him. He kept on running, knowing he was dead either way.

Other cries were joining in and his chances were diminishing and he found he was being herded into a dead end.

He flattened against the rock face and could only watch as three Daleks glided into the narrow gully.

One of the Daleks advanced. "You will obey and desist your movement!"

"Scan for species identification!" another Dalek said.

"I obey!"

The Dalek in front of Ash extended its sucker arm and the sucker rotated.

"Species identified as human male!"

The Dalek that had ordered the scan gilded forward. "There are no humans in this sector. He will be taken for interrogation!"

Ash was startled by the large rock that clanged off of the dome of one of the Daleks.

Three eyestalks lifted and Ash dared to turn and look up.

A figure was standing on the edge, their features to distant to see...but Ash didn't need to, when he heard the voice.

"If you want to interrogate anyone, interrogate me, you metal bastards!"

Another rock found its target and smashed one of the Daleks lights.

"You will be exterminated!" it shrieked and started to levitate.

"You will guard the human!" the lead Dalek ordered as it rose, following its damaged compatriot.

Ash then lost sight of the Doctor and the two Daleks. He was left alone with the same Dalek, who never took its eyestalk off him.

Suddenly the Dalek let out a squawk of alarm and then pain as it sparked and smoked. It let out a gurgle and then fell silent.

The Doctor's voice cut through the smoke.

"Never turn your back on a Time Lord."

The smoke cleared and Ash was relieved that it was the Doctor and not just his wishful thinking.

He smiled and then his smile faltered at the expression on the Doctor's face and he wasn't sure if he still wasn't going to die.

The Doctor suddenly looked up and seemed to be listening.

He suddenly reached out and grabbed Ash by the arm.

"Time to go."

Then Ash was running with no time to think about the Doctor's reaction.

* * *

The Doctor knew exactly where the Daleks were herding the fleeing figure. He was going to deprive them of their victim, and then he was going to do what he was too much of a coward and a weakling to do the first time.

He reached the top of the cliff and ran to the edge. He could hear the Daleks; hear them barking out their usual orders. He'd noticed that the ground was littered with rocks; a plan formed in his mind.

He picked the largest rock he could pick up and he dropped it over the edge, letting gravity do the rest.

An echoing clang told him it had hit its target and he moved right to the edge.

Three eyestalks were looking up and he yelled. "If you want to interrogate someone, interrogate me, you metal bastards!"

He pushed another rock over the edge and eventually he heard the sound of something breaking; then the angry squawk of a Dalek; he knew it would be coming.

He ran but he knew he only had one chance at robbing them. He raced down the narrow path and in a shower of rock he landed on the sand.

He quietly and quickly entered the small gulley.

The lone Dalek had its back to him, its attention on the unseen prisoner. He tightened his grip on the sharp length of flint he'd found and quickly advanced on it. He itched to say something but resisted, and as soon as he was within striking distance he didn't hesitate.

He plunged the flint into the Daleks' grill and he snarled as he hit flesh.

The mutant inside let out a squawk of alarm, and then pain as he speared it. Smoke and sparks hit him in the face and as the mutant let out its dying gurgle he said.

"Never turn your back on a Time Lord."

As the smoke began to clear he could finally see who he had rescued. His face fell...what?"

He looked up when he heard distant voices...time was up. He didn't have the time to question; it would have to wait.

He grabbed the arm of the person and said.

"Time to go."

He ran, the sound of the person's breathing the only clue that they were keeping up. As he ran he kept glancing back; the Daleks wouldn't be fooled for long.

Any plans he'd had were now in ruins and he would have to find somewhere safe, away from the Daleks and the night that was closing in.

The Daleks wouldn't be bothered by the nightlife, but he and what had turned out to be Ash would be a nice supper. He was stuck with Ash, whether he liked it or not.

The only place he could think of would be right under their eyestalks.

He changed course and didn't look to see if Ash was following. He clambered over rock and climbed steadily. He could hear Ash behind him; but he wasn't going fast enough.

He stopped, turned and with a growl of annoyance grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him.

Within minutes they were where he really didn't want to be, underneath the Dalek base.

The smell hit him as he pulled Ash along, but it was warmish and dry and no predator would go near it. He didn't stop until they were far enough in to no longer hear the sea.

Only then did he stop and let go of Ash's hand. He walked further in and found a vent and light and heat flooded in and the smell.

When he returned Ash was sitting on the floor and he eventually spoke to Ash.

"Don't think my saving you means anything."

* * *

Ash looked at the Doctor and said. "Then why save me?"

"I hate Daleks more," the Doctor replied.

The Doctor was silent after that and he sat down, keeping a safe distance from Ash.

Ash finally said. "What is that smell?"

He was surprised when the Doctor spoke.

Rendering vats. The Daleks only use a percentage of their victims to make more Daleks. The rest are rendered down to make nutrients to make more Daleks."

He said in such a matter-of-fact manner that it made Ash go cold; he didn't seem to care.

"And you're okay with that?"

"It's what they do," the Doctor replied.

"God, you've turned into a cold-hearted bastard."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't pay to care."

Ash finally lost his temper. "Don't you feel anything?"

That got a reaction and the Doctor was in his face.

"I feel lots of things...anger, hate, rage...bitterness. I could go on, but talking to an ape would be like teaching worms to walk."

Ash didn't back down. "You arrogant bastard, did you even think of anyone else's feelings but your own. You left those kids without a mother...you left me!"

Ash was yelling and the Doctor clamped his hand over his mouth. He let out a muffled protest but fell silent when he heard it...footsteps and they were coming from above.

* * *

The Doctor took his hand away from Ash's mouth and looked up. He followed the footsteps, hoping they would keep going...but they stopped.

Then everything happened very quickly...

The sound of metal being rent filled the air and Ash was lifted off his feet by clawed hands.

"No!" he cried and made for the hole.

He never made it as the hatch he was under was ripped open and just like Ash he was pulled up.

He was thrown to the floor and froze when he heard.

"You will not resist...resist and you will be exterminated!"


End file.
